


Dystopia

by KawaiiNinja



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Abuse, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Abuse, Child Abuse, Depression, Emotional Manipulation, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Medical Experimentation, Mental Health Issues, Psychological Torture, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 22,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiNinja/pseuds/KawaiiNinja
Summary: Nothing could be any better. Master Splinter was raising four turtle sons, training them in the art of ninjustu. However little did he know that his sons would be taken from him at such a young age. The four turtles were found by a team of scientists who decided to keep them into captivity. But that is not all, the turtles are forced to endure experiments, torture and cycles of abuse. Treated like nothing but animals and subjects to humans.It's crazy how one can manipulate the mind.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Memories

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This story will contain vivid themes of abuse/torture, and implied sexual assault. Read at your own risk!  
> This first chapter is based off "Lone Rat and Cubs" Tmnt 2012 episode. I do not own Tmnt 2012.

The rat closed his eyes, the memory fresh on his mind. It seemed like yesterday he had just found these mutant baby turtles, since the day of their mutation. The adventures that they had against the Kraang before they eventually found their home, the lair at an abandoned subway station. A place of security, a place of loving. A place where he could finally settle down and focus on life, and more so his four sons.

Master Splinter continued on, retelling the past to his sons. They were barely five years old now, an age that he deemed appropriate to finally train them in the art of ninjutsu. He went on, continuing the story, deciding to add the part where he gave them their names. Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo, these were names of famous Renaissance painters, sculptors, and scientists. He had always wanted to be an artist since he was child, and nothing was more perfect than naming his own sons after his favorite masters in the Renaissance.

Not all ninjas wore bandanas, but the mutant father figured that having his sons wear differently colored masks would help to identify who was who. Although, there were obvious differences between the four. Not one of them had the same green shade of skin, and they each had different body types. None of them shared the same color of eyes, except for Leonardo and Michelangelo, though the eldest's was dark and the youngest's was bright baby blue.

He laid out the hues of cloth against the floor, the variety of a rainbow. And then he waited, letting his sons chose which color they wanted. Raphael chose crimson red, Donatello violet purple, Leonardo royal blue, and Michelangelo bright orange. Now this was perfect, Master Splinter smiled. Kneeling down he took each one, taking out a pair of scissors to snip holes for the eyes. He instructed each of his sons to copy him, tying the banana mask around their faces, the holes revealing their eyes, making them see.

The story wasn't over, Master Splinter returned to their first great adventure.

"Finally, in this isolated, secret chamber, we were safe. And that is how out first great adventure led us home." Master Splinter stood, smiling down at his four sons. "Now, I have a gift for each of you as we continue our journey. Although these are mostly from your own choosing, it is clear to me they chose you." The mutant rat rolled out the display of weapons. He picked up the katana blades, handing them to Leonardo. "The katana, a royal Samurai weapon, for those with courage and keen skill."

"Hai, Sensei," young Leo took them, bowing his head.

"The sai," the father moved onto the next son in line. "for a fierce and fearless warrior, who will always fight the hardest for his family," he handed the two sais to the crimson masked turtle.

"Thank you, Sensei."

"The bo staff, for a thoughtful soul, and a peaceful heart."

"Aw man!" Donnie frowned, holding up the weapon as he studied it. "A stick?"

Michelangelo, the youngest and last of the turtle tots was munching away on some popcorn as Master Splinter appeared in front of him. He yelped, shoving the bowl behind his shell as he gazed up at his Sensei.

"The nunchaku, because," Splinter paused as they handed them to his youngest and most energetic son. "They are perfect for you."

"Mmmmm," Mikey clutched his weapons close to himself, seemingly hugging them to his plastron.

"My sons, it is time for the next level of your training to begin. Are you ready?"

"HAI SENSEI!" All four of them leapt into the air at once as the mutant rat chuckled at their enthusiasm, like excited children. He would teach them that ninjutsu was an art of battle. One that was never to be taken lightly.

"We will first begin with the Dachi," Splinter took a step forward as his sons turned to face him. "Your fighting stance," the rat turned as he bended his knees, holding up his hands into the air, ready and poised. "After me."

The four copied him, even though their movements were clumsy and uneven. They tried to reciprocate their master's movements as he moved from one position to another. He took out a blade of his own, swiping it into the air, jutting movements piercing above him. "The key is to feel in sync with your weapon. You cannot expect your weapon to its job when you know not its strength and weaknesses." He turned his head to gaze at the four turtle tots. "Try focus on feeling the rhythm of your weapon."

Four heads nodded as they did as told. Leo swung his blade through the air, a bit clumsy at first. Raphael stabbed his sai, forward and back. "Sweet," he commented, thrill in his eyes. Donnie tilted his head in confusion.

"How am I supposed to fight like this?" He moved his bo staff, before spinning it as he gasped.

Mikey on the other hand twirled his nun-chuck as he had already been born to wield such a weapon. "Ooooh!" And so the rest of the day was filled with Splinter trying to correct proper usage of their weapons and fighting stances. It would still require years before they could fully become trained ninjas.


	2. Nothing Ever Lasts

**ONE YEAR LATER**

* * *

With one year of training, Master Splinter could see the improvement in his sons fighting abilities. They were improving every single day, and he had no doubt that they would one day surpass him.

"Yame, that is enough for training today my sons."

"Man, I sure am tired," Donnie stretched his arms, groaning.

"Ha! Not me!" Raphael puffed out his plastron. Leo rolled his eyes, as Mikey bounded onto the balls of his feet.

"Oooh! We can watch TV!" The youngest sprinted out from the dojo, the other three quick behind him. Master Splinter shook his head, chuckling. He could hear excited squealing from the main room.

"Swace Hwoes!" Leo cheered, clutching the DVD close in front of the TV.

"No!" Raph shoved his hand against Leo, smacking the DVD from his grasp. Leo gasped loudly, diving after his precious movie collection. Mikey was sitting directly in front of the TV as he turned it on. He ran his hands all along the screen in awe.

"Oooh!"

"Can't see!" Raph growled, stomping over to shove Mikey trying to move him from his spot.

"Waph!" Mikey screeched, yelping as he was smacked. He whimpered, stepping back and taking a seat into the beanbag. He began to cry as Donnie sat down next to him.

"S'kay Mikey," Donnie patted his head gently. Raphael smiled in satisfaction as he moved to take his spot. Leo scowled, clutching his DVD close. He moved to quickly hide it away, just in case Raph were to destroy it. He didn't want that to happen.

The four of them watched the Saturday cartoon that began to play. Donnie studied it carefully, coping the language that was said. Leo smiled, as did Raph who leaned back with a grin on his face. It wasn't until fifteen minutes was when Mikey began to groan.

"Bword!" An idea suddenly clicked into young Michelangelo's mind. "Pway in the sewers!"

"Let's go!" Raph stood up, delighted at the idea. "Go out!" They never ventured out often in the sewers, but they could do it again. Sometimes it was boring staying the lair, and to young turtle tots exploration was an adventure.

"Sounds like fun!" Donnie grinned, standing up. Mikey was already bounding towards the turnstiles, Donnie hot on his heels along with Raph.

"No!" Leo cried. "Master Splinter said no!" Leo stood there, sighing as his three brothers were already gone over the turnstiles. He shook his head, before following quickly after them. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad?

Mikey giggled as the four of them ventured out further past the subway tracks and into the sewer tunnels. Water leaked against the cement as the orange clad turtle, splash his feet into the puddle of water.

Donnie was gazing around, hands touching the walls as he began to mutter and scrutinize every object they came across. "Whipped cream?" He picked up a can, tilting his head in confusion. Mikey was instantly at his side, snatching it as he dumped the entire bottle at the base of his lips. White cream poured all over his face as he giggled hysterically. Raph was charging down the tunnel, flexing his little arms and making grunting noises, while making punches into the air. Leo chased after them, making sure to keep watch on all of his brothers.

"You hear that?" Donnie cupped a hand to this side of his face where his inner ear was located. There was the sound of whirring, as the ground began to vibrate.

Raph's face split into curiosity as he raced down the left tunnel, Mikey was after him, Donnie following suit. Leo was behind as they came to another opening, to where a man stood wearing an orange outfit. He was holding some kind of machine that began to roar loudly, breaking the cement below him.

"Woooah! Look! A human!" Mikey's eyes were glowing, leaning forward.

"Mikey!" Leo tugged him back, finally stepping in front of his brothers. "No! Master Splinter told us to not be seen!"

"You suck," Raph pouted, folding his arms across his plastron.

"We can't go against Sensei!" Leo exasperated, stomping his foot. "He said it's too dangerous!" Raph huffed, sighing as did Donnie.

"Come on," Donnie beckoned. Leo grasped Mikey's arm, dragging me along as the youngest began to scream and thrash.

"No! I wanna!"

"Mikey!"

"Well, well, well, look what we have here," the four turtle froze, as two men stood at the end of the tunnel, in the entrance of the groin vault. "Am I really seeing four humanoid turtles?"

"Aye I see it too."

"Well aren't we lucky?" The man grinned widely, a malice smile. The two of them pulled out two white probing sticks that sizzled with electricity, and nets in their other hands. "This will be a discovery to science!"

The biggest man thrust out his white stick as the four turtles screamed. They dashed down the tunnel, the two humans pursuing them. Mikey screamed as he felt a white stick probe him, shocking his body as he fell with a thud against the cement, being rendered unconscious.

"MIKEY!" Raph roared, lunging at the man who scooped up the orange clad turtle into a net. At once a net was fired at him, trapping him as he was shocked with electricity from the tasered probes. Donnie thrashed against the wall as the other man had grasped him by the shell. He socked him in the side, only to feel jarring pain filling his body.

"I got this one!" The smaller man held an unconscious Donnie in triumph, throwing the turtle into the net with the other two. Leo screamed, swatting at the white stick as he thrashed feeling the electricity hit him. He tried to fight against it, feeling the darkness creeping on him.

"NO!" He screamed, reaching out a hand towards his three brothers that were trapped in nets. The dark cloth was then thrown over him as he joined his brothers.


	3. The Zoo

"My sons?" Master Splinter exited the dojo, walking down the steps. The lair was too silent. Even the mutant master knew this, considering he had four obnoxious sons. He remembered Michelangelo squabbling about watching TV and the sounds of his sons bickering. Then during his meditation everything fell silent and this dread washed over him. Something was wrong.

Heart pounding as he checked every single room in the lair, the kitchen, the hallways, and every single bedroom. All of them were empty. His sons were gone, they weren't in the lair. "NO!" He sprinted towards the turnstiles, leaping over the metal railings. A subway train flew past him, the wind knocking against his robe. No, no, no, no this couldn't be happening!

First he had lost the love his life, along with his daughter, and now he lost the only thing that kept him going in life, his four sons. Trepidation filled him to the very core.

* * *

**Meanwhile in South Manhattan**

* * *

The two men stood near the docks holding the net that contained the four mutant turtles. The shorter man nudged his boot against one of the unconscious turtles. He knelt down studying the lime-green terrapin. "Tis one got freckles, and they all have bandana masks, how interesting. Reckon you can get a deal with this?"

"We will, Darwin," the dark-skinned man replied, folding his arms across his chest. He was larger in stature. "Comet Island has a zoo, and they'll be held in captivity there while we can study and experiment these alien species in our laboratory on the next island."

"Yes Sir," Darwin nodded his head. A white yacht boat began to dock at the pier as the two men shuffled the net. A zoologist stepped out from the boat, once it was tied to a wooden pole so it couldn't float away due to the choppy waves of the sea. There were cages, filled with various species of animals. They were transporting them to the new zoo on Comet Island, the Comet Zoo.

"Professor Dwyer I've heard so much about you," the zoologist shook his hand. He had a name tag on his brown scrubs that read: Zookeeper. "And Darwin," he motioned towards the shorter man, blond haired and fair-skinned. "So I've heard that you've discovered a new species of turtles?"

"Indeed," Professor Dwyer held out the net as the zookeeper leaned over to take a look. His eyes widened as he shrieked, stepping back before peaking over to gaze at the four unconscious turtles once again.

"Am I dreaming? I really am seeing four humanoid-looking turtles, larger in size than any I have ever seen."

"These are real, and we found them in the sewers," Dwyer said. "Must've washed ashore into a drainage."

"Hmmm," the zookeeper peered closer at the turtles. They appeared to be young hatchlings, although older than an original turtle. "Huh, these are all diamondback terrapins, but they vary in color and size. You know what, they could do in the zoo. They are something no one has ever seen before, I'll take them."

"On one condition," Dwyer, held the net closer to his chest before the zookeeper could snatch it from his grip. "If you buy these turtles from us, you'll allow us to study these new species."

"Deal," the zookeeper nodded his head, giving a firm handshake of agreement with Dwyer. The dark-skinned man grinned, handing him the net as he and his companion followed the zoologist onto the yacht. The boat ride would certainly take awhile before they arrived at their destination at the zoo.

Several hours had passed and Master Splinter still had not found any evidence of his sons. He did, however, find a piece of a torn orange cloth floating in the sewer water. It was part of Michelangelo's mask, and since it was ripped off this would mean that his mask was now shorter in length. Master Splinter growled, clutching the cloth. Someone had stolen his sons, and when he finds them he would show no mercy.

* * *

**FIVE HOURS LATER**

* * *

"Mikey... Mikey..." the orange clad turtle tot stirred, groaning in pain as he felt someone shaking him. "Wake up..."

SMACK! Something slapped him hard, jolting the turtle wide awake as he gasped sharply for breath. "Raph!" Leo scowled, hugging Mikey close to his plastron. The red masked turtle had a smug expression on his face.

"What? It worked," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Where are we?" Donnie questioned, eyes gazing around in fright. They were stuck in a small cage, the bars close together.

"Humans... scawy.... sticks..." Mikey sat up, he turned his head as three humans could be seen kneeling down in front of the cage. "It them!" Mikey screamed, clutching onto dear life onto Leo. The blue masked turtle wrapped his arms protectively around Mikey.

"You!" Raphael growled, throwing himself against the bars of the cage. He began to kick at the metal, slamming his little fists against it.

"And they are capable of human communication and speech as well," Dwyer mused, kneeling down to poke Raphael's head. The red masked turtle growled, trying to snap at his finger. "Interesting."

"And they can walk on not only fours, but twos as well," Darwin added, scooting closer to see for himself.

"Starting tomorrow, we will begin our assessment," Dwyer stood. Raph continued to growl, snarling at the man.

"Stay away from mah bwothas!"

"Aren't you a feisty one?" Darwin chuckled, flicking Raph's hand that gripped onto the bars.

"Do not worry," the zoologist took a step in front of the two professors. "In the meantime they will remain in this cage, until they grow older and will be sent into a larger enclosure to accommodate their needs."

Reaching aside, the man pulled out a bucket that was filled with tiny shrimp. They were swimming about in the water as he took out his keys. Opening the door near the top, he dumped the bucket to splatter its contents into the food trough, manger or feeder as it was called. The four turtle tots recoiled back as the human closed up the opening.

"There you go, there's a little delicious meal for you all," he smiled. "Diamondback turtles love live shrimp, and don't worry. I'll bring in a variety of seafood, snails, clams and even this," he pushed a smaller bowl of pellets into the cage. "Enjoy little ones."

The two professors smiled, nodding their heads as they left, along with the zookeeper who had to attend to another cage to clean.

Mikey crawled over to the bowl of pellets, picking up one as he licked it. "Yuck!" he stuck out his tongue in disgust, throwing the pellet aside. He then kicked the bowl, splattering the pellets along the cage. Donnie and Leo both peered over the food trough, watching the little shrimps skittering about in the water.

"This food?" Leo tilted his head, poking the water hesitantly as one shrimp touched his fingertip. Its little tentacles and whiskers waving in the water. "But... it alive..."

"Oooh, little shrimp!" Donnie dove his hands into the water in curiosity, feeling the little creatures tickle his hands. He giggled, "they tickling me!

"Me no eat!" Raph scowled, folding his arms as he sat into the corner.

"I want algae!" Mikey whined. "And weal food! Not yucky food!" he whined, tearing up as tears streamed down his cheeks. "I hungwy!"

Leo frowned at this, returning his attention back to the shrimp swimming in the water. He could feel his own stomach growling as he clutched onto it tightly. "No..." he sat down leaning his shell against the side of the trough. He didn't want to eat the shrimp! They alive! He closed his eyes, trying to ignore the sting of hunger.


	4. Hurt

Leo shuddered, holding the squirming shrimp as he stared at it. Raph snatched one out from the trough and thrust it into his mouth, chewing and crunching up the live shrimp as he ate it. Donnie and Mikey both stared at him in shock. They were starving but they were left with no choice, they had to eat the shrimp.

Mikey's stomach growled and he couldn't take it anymore. The orange masked turtle dove his head into the trough, snapping his mouth at the shrimp that swam in the water. He pulled his head back as many shrimps squirmed in his lips as he swallowed them and bit them.

Donnie gagged, along with Leo. "We eating like animals!" The blue masked turtle declared.

"We have to," Donnie said, picking up a shrimp as he plopped it into his mouth, shuddering at the feeling of it squirming on his tongue. He bit down hard, feeling the body crunch underneath his teeth. "We need eat."

Leo sighed, gazing sadly at the shrimp he held. "I'm sowwy...." he teared up, before taking a bite of the head, snapping it off. The blue masked turtle gagged at the feeling, wanting to spit it out but he forced himself swallow, eating the rest of the shrimp. Soon enough, they were eating the shrimp like mad, starved animals.

"No bad!" Mikey said. In less than four minutes all of the shrimp were gone. None of the four turtle tots left a single part floating in the trough. Mikey lunged himself at the scattered pellets, tasting them as he stuck his tongue out in disgust. Even despite how gross it tasted, he ate the rest of the pellets. The four of them then lapped the water to quench their thirst.

"Look!" Donnie pointed when they finished. There was little ditch in the corner of the cage that was covered with leaves and dirt.

The orange clad turtle strolled over to the little nest, plopping down onto it. He was exhausted. "Me tiwd!" he yawned, curling himself against the leaves. The youngest could feel his other brothers joining him, creating a little turtle pile. The four of them huddled closer together, the only feeling of mutuality, comfort and safety in feeling each other's presence was the only thing that kept secure in their unfamiliar surroundings. Leo pressed closer to his brothers, trying to will himself to relax and sleep. They were all exhausted.

Where were they? He didn't know. And Father... where was Daddy? Did he forget about them? These were the last thoughts strolling the blue masked turtle's mind before he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

The next morning, a loud clanging against metal woke the four turtle tots. The top hatch of the cage had been opened, and that same dark man stood there, his companion Darwin was beside him. There was a new zoologist that was leaning over as Dwyer held out a noose.

"Wakey, wakey little turtles," Dwyer cooed, lowering a string attached to lettuce. "Come and get this yummy treat." Three heads lifted, gazing skeptically at the green leaf.

"Fwood!" Mikey squealed, leaping from the pile and bounded towards the lettuce leaf.

His brothers all stood up from their bedding. The turtle's mouth clamped over the lettuce as Dwyer let the noose loose. The rope loop lowered over Michelangelo's head, tightening into a roped collar. Mikey screamed, thrashing as he was lifted up into the air by the neck.

"MIKEY!"

"Careful, you're choking it," the blond-haired woman frowned.

"I'm not choking it, this device is used to capture stray dogs," Dwyer replied, flinging the turtle up before the other three could grasp him. He flipped Michelangelo out, throwing the turtle into the sack that he held. Nodding his head at his companion the blond-haired man took out his noose to attach to another turtle.

"GIVE MIKEY BACK!" Raph growled, biting and snapping at the rope that lowered into the cage. The red masked turtle held it down as Donnie grasped the metal conduit bar, the extended pole of what Darwin was holding.

"What the?" Darwin gasped, shocked at how the turtles had reacted. Leo growled, wrapping his fingers around the edge of the pole as he remembered something that Master Splinter taught him. They had to practice climbing that tree in the dojo, and soon enough the blue masked turtle braced his feet against the pole along with his hands. He began to climb up at it, nearing the open hatch.

"What are you doing!?" Dwyer snapped, noticing how the blue masked turtle had a fire of determination in his eyes.

"I don't know! Turtles aren't supposed to be this intelligent!" Darwin barked, panic rising in his voice.

"You idiot! They're not normal turtles!" Dwyer shoved the net into the woman's arms as he pushed his friend out of the way. He took out a dart gun from a pocket of his lab coat, firing it at the blue masked turtle. Leo yelped as he felt a sharp prick nicking his arm. His grasp faltered, causing him to slip. In that moment, Dwyer flicked the pole to send the blue masked terrapin flying out from the hatch as he snatched it with his other hand. Leonardo tried to fight against his grasp, only to find that his body felt numb. He couldn't move.

"You JERK!" Raph growled, biting down hard onto the rope as he began to shake it like a dog shaking a doll. Dwyer fired the dart gun at the other two turtles, both of them slumping over and going unconscious. The blue one was now unconscious in his hold as he threw him into the net that the woman held open.

"There, now you can get them," Dwyer snapped. Darwin nodded hastily using the noose to lift the two remaining turtles from the cage. They put them into the net to join the others.

"So you're going to study them?" the woman asked, watching as Professor Dwyer and Darwin both lift up the net, gently hauling it into the back of their truck.

"Yes, this is a new species that we've never encountered before. We need to learn how it lives, breeds, eats, and what its capable of," Dwyer opened the driver's seat door as he got in. Darwin on the right side into the passenger side. The woman nodded her head in understanding, waving as the white truck took off. This was typical, they always had scientists testing animals here in the zoo.

The white truck drove near the docks as the two men got out, hefting up the net to board another yacht. This time, they sailed towards another island. The one where the laboratory resided.

* * *

Mikey stirred, blinking hazily as his vision was blurry at first. He shifted only to feel that this arms and legs were bound. "Weo? Waph? D?" His eyes widened in horror as he turned his head noticing his three brothers in a cage on the side. Their eyes were wide in fright, screaming, and Raphael was pounding against the bars.

"MIKEY!"

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

"GRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"You know what, those turtles need to shut up," Dwyer growled underneath his breath. "I can't focus with them screaming at the top of their lungs."

"Yes, Sir," Darwin nodded his head, reaching over the table to pick up several muzzles. He held out a taser, tasing the three turtles as it provided him an opportunity to place the muzzles over their mouths to silence them, tightening the straps. This elicited three whimpers from the three terrapins.

"That's much better," Dwyer smiled, holding up a one-inch needle above the orange masked turtle. "Let's start off with the smallest one, eh? Let's see what makes up your chemistry," Mikey felt the needle pierce him, as his blood began to boil. His entire body burned on fire, flaring beyond any pain that he had ever felt before. The turtle let out a blood-curling scream, tears streaming down his face.


	5. Horror Lab

Mikey's body flushed, face bright red as he continued to scream. A muzzle was shoved over his mouth, silencing his screaming. The tears were burning against his skin.

"There you go," the needle was pulled out of him. And another pricked his other arm. Mikey whimpered in pain. Dwyer drew blood from the turtle, before taking the two syringes over to his lab desk. "He's done for now, put him in the cage."

Darwin obliged, releasing the orange masked turtle as he opened the top door of the mini cramped cage that the other turtles were in. He dropped Mikey as the turtle fell flat onto his plastron. The lime-green turtle whimpered, body shaking as blood leaked from his arm. The orange masked turtle could feel his brothers all surrounding him, touching him. Yet, however, all Mikey could do was shake violently in terror.

"Bring out the next one." Raphael growled at the hand that reached into the cage, lifting him up by the edge of his shell as he began to swing punches. The crimson turtle was thrown against the lab table, strapped down immediately. It was then his turn to receive the same treatment that Mikey had received. More muffled screaming sounds could be heard, even though it was faint. Following Raph, Donnie and Leo were both next until they all had taken the procedure.

The four of them were shuddering and whimpering, tears hitting the metal of the cage. They huddled all together, clinging to each other.

"MMPH!" Mikey's wide terrified baby blue irises gazed at their surroundings. There were various animals all in separate cages. Some vicious, others snarling with foam bubbling from their jaws. Dogs barking, cats hissing. There was even a dead corpse in one cage, it's body split open. Mikey began to shake even more violently as he pointed at a cage behind them. It was a glass tank filled with mice. One was dead, a practical carcass, others had deformed limbs. One particular mouse who's eyes had been ripped out was thumping itself against the glass.

"That is all," Dwyer said, beckoning with his hand for his friend to take the turtles away. "Return them back to the zoo. I have all that I need for the experimentation for today."

The cage was lifted as the four turtles cowered into the corner as they bypassed all the other animals in the hallway. Some dead, others malfunctioning, some had tubes and needles sticking into their bodies, and some even wore spiked collars.

"You like the collars?" Darwin leaned down noticing the four turtles' attention on the dogs. "Don't worry, I'm sure the zoologists can give you fancy collars to wear."

The moment they exited the lab, all the chaotic noise was silenced. Darwin lowered the cage into the boat as he knelt down. He reached his hands inside to pry off the muzzles. The human had to pull his hands quickly away, as the red masked turtle growled at him. "Message received buddy."

The four turtles remained glued against one corner for the entire boat ride to Comet Island. Darwin took them back to their designated cage that they were in. They were lowered in as the man left, leaving the zoologist woman. She knelt down, pouring some glams into a bucket.

"I'm sure you'll love these," she smiled. She reached behind to place a squeaky ball toy into the cage. "Here's a little toy for you little guys to play with." The turtles didn't react, only frozen in the middle of the cage.

"Miss Parker, Daisy the sealion is sick, we need you over," her com beeped.

"On my way," she replied, standing up and leaving to head to her ordered tasked.

"You okay?" Leo questioned, gazing at all his brothers. They were all traumatized by what had just happened. Raphael was sitting, pulling his knees to his plastron, staring straight ahead. Donatello was feeling the floor, crawling around.

"Needle... needle... needle..." he repeated over and over again. "Needle... needle... pain... pain... muffle... muffle.."

"Mikey...?" The oldest of the four noticed the youngest curled into a ball. Mikey was sobbing, his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Daddy! I want Daddy!" Leo frowned at this, placing a hand onto his brother's shoulder. "Huwts! Huwts!" He screamed, still feeling the after effects of the burning sensation. Tears streamed down his freckled cheeks. Leo wrapped his arms tightly around Mikey.

"I want Daddy too..." the oldest began to cry as well. Donnie and Raph joined them, as all four of them were crying.

"Daddy!" Donnie screeched. "Where is Daddy??"

"Daddy help us!" Raph wailed, pounding his little feet against the floor of the cage.

"I scawd... Daddy not coming... " Mikey whimpered. "D-daddy...!" The four tots continued to cry all night, until they passed out.

* * *

The next morning, the turtles were given more food. That same woman that they had seen before had returned to clean their cage. The four of the turtles were then each given their own collar.

"What's your names?" The woman asked each of the turtles. Of course, they were hesitant at first to even speak to the woman, but they eventually complied. She didn't seem mean like the other two men. And soon enough they found that the zoologist had returned with collars, one royal blue, crimson red, purple and orange matching their masks. Though each of their collars had their names written on them: Leo, Raph, Donnie and Mikey.

As frightened and scared as the four tots were, this woman seemed to be the only person that they could trust. Other humans would come during the day to watch them. It was unsettling how some would point at them, others scream, some calling them "turtle freaks."

And it eventually took three days before the four turtles realized that their father was never coming back for them.

* * *

Every day was the same, they woke up, got fed, and the only thing they had was this ball to play with. Sometimes the woman brought other toys, and the four of them grew fond of her. People would come and stare at them, watch their every move, mock, point, others awing at how cute they were. Sometimes even little children would throw pebbles at them, or feed them wrong. But during the weekends, those horrible men returned for them again.

And they were taken back inside that hell hole of a lab. The sounds of wailing, gnashing of teeth, dogs sneezing, barking, cats hissing, whimpering noises echoing around them. Several animals would stare out like there was nothing left, completely giving up on life.

The turtles were forced to watch what these two men did to the other animals. It was easy to make the two men out, always wearing those white lab coats, sometimes splattering blood, mucus, or acid. Sometimes there were other scientists as well, working alongside them.

Of course they were muzzled once again. And could do nothing but whimper and cower in the back of their cage. A regular turtle was set onto a table, strapped down as Dwyer held out a scalpel. He pressed it down as he cut open the turtle, killing it alive by dissecting it. A gagging noise could be heard as Mikey turned himself away, unable to watch. Raph barfed, bile passing through the bars of his muzzle.

Once the turtle was finished with the dissection process, Dwyer handed the supplies to Darwin to finish up what he had started. The black man took off his gloves as he sat in his chair, looking underneath a microscope. It contained a droplet of blood that he had extracted from the four turtles, studying and testing it. "Interesting, it appears that they have normal turtle cells that were mutated with human DNA." He leaned back as Darwin began to take out the turtle's organs and set them aside, wrapping up the dead turtle and feeding it to one of the dogs.

"They're mutants?" Darwin walked over to see the latter.

"Indeed, and since they have human DNA they are the perfect subjects for vivo testing."

"They are," Darwin walked up to the cage that the four turtles were inside. His grin widened as Dwyer stood behind him. Both of them studying the turtles.

"The perfect subjects."


	6. Mutant Land

**~ 10 Years Later ~**

* * *

The turtle tots had grown into teens, age fifteen. Of course their cage was too small for them, so they were moved to a spacious enclosure to accommodate their needs. Instead of bars, they were inside a containment building that were for reptiles and amphibians. There were other cages of regular turtles, frogs, snakes and the enclosure next to them was an alligator habitat.

The turtle's enclosure was filled with a pool, water lilies floating on the surface. There was a tree on the land platform inside their cage, the corner filled with rocks, dirt, and various jungle grasses. They even had a sun lamp in another corner and man did that feel wonderful to bask underneath.

Miss Parker, their trainee was certainly the only person who made their already horrible life worthwhile. She would talk with them, have conversations asking about what the other animals were saying. Since the turtles could understand animal language, as well as human speech. The woman allowed them to exit their enclosure every once in awhile to start a show. Since they were intelligent like no other creature they could perform tricks for the guests and people to watch.

Mikey would show off by doing flips, and handstands in the air. Raphael would do punches, and kicks well they all did. Even though they weren't with Splinter anymore training Ninjutsu it didn't meant that they didn't have that muscle memory. It always remained with them. People would awe in wonder at their human-like capabilities.

Though today wasn't showtime. Leonardo was sitting in the corner, shell leaning against the wall as he closed his eyes. Raphael was basking in the light of the sun lamp. Donatello was digging a finger in the dirt, writing something.

As for Michelangelo the orange masked turtle was wading in the pool, facing upwards as he floated on his carapace. He hummed to himself, kicking his legs gently to keep himself afloat.

"That one is Leo," Parker pointed each turtle out to a little girl were watching them from the other side of the glass viewing. "Raph, Donnie, and Mikey."

"They don't look like regular turtles," the little replied.

"They're not," Miss Parker shook her head. "They're special. You see, they are mutant turtles."

"Mutant turtles?" The girl tilted her head at the zoo guide/zoologist.

"Yes, they are half turtle and half human," the woman explained.

"How did you figure that out?" The girl placed her hand against the glass, watching Mikey floating on the water.

"Oh I didn't, the scientists did."

"Scientists?"

"Yep," Parker knelt down further to point to a little bandage wrapped on Mikey's forearm. "They get tested to make sure that they are healthy."

The little girl frowned, upon noticing how Mikey twitched. "The scientists good guys?"

"They are, don't worry," Parker ruffled the little girl's hair gently.

"What do they do to them?"

"Well- you see," the woman cleared her throat. "They run scans, take blood samples among other things." That was all she knew so far, but she never really thought about it.

"Look! Mikey's looking at me!" The little girl squealed, pressing her face against the glass. The orange masked turtle had opened his eyes, diving underneath the water to swim up to the glass to greet the girl. He pressed his hand over hers, even though the glass was between them. "Ooh! His eyes are so pretty! He's got freckles!"

"Yeah, he's known as the cute one," Parker chuckled, waving her hand at Mikey.

The little girl giggled as Mikey began to stick his tongue out and make faces. "Mommy!" She turned her head to grasp her mother's hand. "Look at Mikey!"

"I see sweetie."

"I love this one."

"It seems like he likes you dear."

"Can I talk to him?" The girl asked the zoo guide.

"Of course, he will be able to understand you," Parker smiled.

"Mikey, what's your favorite color?" The freckled turtle blinked, a few bubbles escaping his lips in the water. He kicked his feet, breaking the surface for air before walking over to the side. The girl followed so he could stay out of the water and yet still see her. The glass wall was along the entire front side of their enclosure.

"My favorite color? I love orange!" Mikey pointed to his collar and mask. "Like my mask!"

"He talks!" The girl gasped in surprise, eyes wide in curiosity. Her mother wore a look of surprise, not quite sure if this was even real. "Why do you wear a mask?"

Baby blue eyes blinked, gazing at the girl hesitantly for a moment. "My father gave us our bandana masks."

"Father?"

"Yeah, he's a mutant rat."

"But- rats don't give birth to turtles?" The girl gazed at her mother in confusion.

"Have you tested that turtle for its mentality?" The mother asked the zoo guide, completely appalled. "Turtles don't have mutant rats as their father."

"Well, that's what they always say," Parker shrugged her shoulders.

"Where's your mommy?" The girl asked another question.

"I don't have one," Mikey frowned, sitting as he leaned against the glass.

"Aww, I'm sorry Mr. Turtle," the girl frowned. She noticed the way Mikey was staring off to the side to where a stand stood holding food. It was a man trying to sell pizza inside the building and was about to whisk away. "You hungry?"

Mikey nodded his head. "I'll get some shrimp," Parker said.

"No, it wants pizza!"

"Turtles can't have pizza," her mother replied. "Come on, let's go."

"Can I have pizza?" The girl questioned, following her mother.

"Here, don't worry, I'll bring in some fish, Mikey," Parker walked over to open up a container, a bucket filled with fish. Mikey moved back, alerting his brothers that they were going to be fed. Parker reached over to find another bucket as the freckled turtle noticed that same girl enter the building once again.

"Mr. Turtle!" She waved her hand, holding a slice of pizza in the other.

"What is that girl doing?" Mikey heard Leo ask behind him.

"Did she say pizza?" Donnie questioned. "Human food?" The four turtles were peering through the glass as the little girl waited behind the wall. Parker opened up the feeding door as she poured the fish out into the cage, she moved over to gather some other food from the compartment in the wall. The little girl took this as an opportunity to rush over and throw the pizza slice through the opening.

"Here you go!" She waved before rushing out before anyone else saw her, even Parker.

"Huh?" Parker lifted her head. She gazed around finding no one around and shrugged. She thought she had heard something.

Mikey snatched the slice of food that flopped onto the cement of the trough, hiding it behind his shell as Parker finished filling up their trough.

"There you go, enjoy." Mikey nodded his head, waiting for the woman to move as she went over to the other cages to see if they needed any cleaning.

"That girl dared to feed us human food?" Leo leaned over, studying the pizza that Mikey held up. "Is it poisonous?"

"Only one way to find out," Donnie said.

"I'll try it," Mikey said, opening his mouth as he took a bite of the slice of pepperoni pizza. His brothers watched him reluctantly, regarding his reaction. Even though the cheese was a bit soggy, Michelangelo's brain had exploded.

"Mmm!" This was the best thing he had ever tasted!

"Give me some!" His three brothers all reached towards the slice, each of them tearing pieces off it and swallowing.

"Holy Chalupa! This is amazing!" Donnie exclaimed. Leo and Raph nodded their heads in agreement.

"We can digest human food," Leo said, face bright with excitement.

"Well, technically we are humanoid turtles, half humans and half turtles," Donnie pointed out.

"We need to get out!" Mikey pressed his face against the glass. "I want pizza!"

"True, come to think of it. We've been in this enclosure for ten years," Donnie rambled.

"This place is nice, but I'm sick of it! Except for the lab, that can go to h-"

"RAPH!" Leo scolded, before the turtle had a chance the finish the rest of his word. He didn't want Mikey to hear that.

Growling, Raph kicked a rock as it sank into the pool. "I want to go out every once in awhile, and not just for our stupid shows!"

"Maybe we can find Master Splinter," Leo added. "If we escape from this zoo?"

"Maybe, it's unlikely since we have no idea where exactly we are," Donnie said. "And besides it's been ten years. A lot has changed since then."

"But we can try, we have to try. We can't just live in captivity for the rest of our lives!" Leo scowled, throwing his hands into the air. "We may be turtles, but we are humans as well. And humans aren't supposed to be held in captivity."

"There's something called prison," Donnie lifted a finger. "I heard a man mention about it before. There are humans held in captivity-"

"Blah blah blah!" Raph waved his hands directly in front of Donnie's face. "Not helping, Donnie! We don't need to know!"

"So what's the plan?"

"Plan?" Leo raised an eye ridge, gazing at Mikey in confusion.

"Yeah, since you're the one who told us that we should escape. Maybe it should be you to guide us out of here? I mean," Mikey shrugged his shoulders. "You are the oldest."

"Are you saying I should be the leader?"

"It's obvious Master Splinter would've chosen you," Raph rolled his eyes. "Practically his favorite," he huffed, folding his arms across his plastron. Leo spared a quick glance at the hothead.

"And you kind of do act like one," Donnie added.

"Yeah dude!" Mikey grasped both of Leo's shoulders. "It should totally be you! You're always looking out for the rest of us."

"Hmm, you're right, Mikey."

"Aww yeah boi!"

"Let's come up with an escape plan."

The camera on the ceiling moved, watching the four turtles in their enclosure. It was a device that the two scientists had implanted, having hacked the zoo's security system. Not only could they keep an eye on the turtles, but also record audio.

"Sir," Darwin, moved his gaze away from the computer screen that was using the camera to watch the turtles, and recording their voices. "The mutants are planning to escape. These turtles are too smart for their own good!"

"Hmmm," Dwyer leaned over to see for himself. "No big deal. We've just got to up our game and mess with their minds."

"What do you mean?"

"We'll use psychological torture to distort and manipulate their minds," a malice smile appeared on the man's face.


	7. Drowning Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠️WARNING: ⚠️
> 
> Chapter contains scenes of torture, specifically 'laughing gas,' 'hooding,' 'white torture' and 'master/slave submission' with hints of sexual touching, and forced self harm. Read chapter at your own risk!

"When he comes is our chance," Leo whispered. Usually Parker was the one who always came to visit their enclosure, but sometimes other zoologists came as well. "We get that key, and we can get out. You three create a diversion."

Mikey nodded his head, along with the other three as a man wearing a tan-zoologist suit came up near glass of the enclosure. He took out a bucket of fish, setting it beside him as he dove a hand into his pocket. Reaching out, he turned the key into the lock to open the small opening to allow himself in dumping the food. However, a fist came socking him directly in the face. The man fell back, slamming against the floor.

"Raph! That wasn't part of the plan!" Leo scolded, scowling. "You could've hurt him!"

"So?" the hothead turned, dangling the keys from his fingers. "Ya were saying?"

"How'd you even get that?" Donnie's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"Snatched it, right when it went flying into the air when he fell back," the hothead smirked, throwing the keys to Leo. "So we getting out or what?"

"BOOYAKASAHA!" Mikey flung himself at the opening, rolling out as he landed with a thud outside the enclosure. His three brothers followed, leaving a flabbergasted zoologist, as he snatched his com.

"This is an emergency! The mutant turtles have esca-" The com was smashed in an instant by none other than Raphael. The turtle snapped his mouth at the man, lifting a fist into the air. That simply did the trick. Screaming, the man pushed himself off the floor and ran out from the building.

"Hurry! We don't have much time!" Leo dashed towards the entrance, his brothers following suit. Once they had made it outside, the sky was dark as rain began to platter from the dark

"Geez, didn't think it would be this stormy," Donnie commented. "Feels weird to be out here, and completely free."

"It feels AH-MAZING DUDES!" Mikey thrust both arms into the air, not even caring if he was getting pelted with large droplets of rain. The water didn't really bother the turtles anyway.

"You remember the exit right?" Raph turned his head.

"Uh, I'm pretty sure it's that way," Donnie pointed east. "If we want to get off this island we're going to have to catch a boat. We can't swim across the open sea."

"Then let's go!" Leo ordered, nodding his head. The four of them rushed across the cement, by passing many cages and enclosures. Many animals weren't seen to be out, obviously taking shelter from the rain storm. Lights were flashing in the darkness, blurry of movements all around. They hadn't much time!

They neared the entrance of the zoo gate, wasting not a single second in climbing up the bars. It was a bit difficult due to its slick surface from the rain, but they managed to leap over, nonetheless. Now they were in the amusement park of Comet Island. The roller coasters were towering, and the wind began to howl, picking up speed. They just needed to make it to the docks and hopefully steal a boat ride. A vicious flash of lightning struck the sky, startling the four of them as they came to a sudden halt. Down ahead was a familiar white truck and two men stepped out. Both of them wearing white. There was no mistaking them, even from far oft.

"It's them!" Mikey began to shake in terror, clinging onto Leo's arm.

"SHELL!" Raph growled, clenching his fist. The hothead lunged, much to the other three's protests.

"RAPH NO!" A loud noise reverberated through the air, louder than the rolling thunder and sound of rain drops hitting the ground. It sounded like a gunshot, something was fired and Raph's body fell forward, shell sliding against the slick cement, until he came across one of the men's boots. The crimson masked turtle was down, something glistening on his arm. Was that a dart?

"What do we do!?" Mikey shook Leo's arm fervently. Leonardo's eyes were wide with horror, unable to speak. The sound of wood splintering directed Mikey's attention behind himself. Donnie had torn off a piece of plywood from one of the buildings. The turtle leapt in front of Leo and Mikey, swatting the wood in the air as several darts were fired.

"We have to attack!"

"Leo!" Mikey stood behind Donnie in shock. The blue masked turtle took the plywood, charging at the two men, growling. Another flash of lightning boomed above them, light nearly blinding. Another gunshot noise, the sound of wood splattering against cement. And sure enough there were two unconscious turtles lying on the cement. Mikey began to shake in terror as more gunshot noises fired.

"Mikey!" He tried to move, seeing Donnie's body moving over him. The genius let out a yelp, as Mikey saw the needle pierce the back of his neck.

"DONNIE!" The purple masked turtle fell with a thud to the side, now leaving the orange masked turtle vulnerable. "NO, NO, NO, DONNIE! WAKE UP!" He jostled his brother's body. He could see the two men advancing upon him, a gun-like device pointing at him. That dart, but a more powerful one.

He didn't know what overcame him, but he ran. Thunder boomed into his ears, lightning struck the dark sky. Mikey's feet were running, he heard the sound of a truck's engine, voices shouting. The men had lost him, for he had ducked behind the roller coaster. Adrenaline coursed through him, propelling him faster. Then he saw it, the sight of dark churning water. The sea! He was close! And with that Mikey lunged, he didn't care if there was no boat, or that he would die into the stormy sea. At least death would be better than going to back with those sick men. Just when Mikey thought he was about to hit the water, something tightened around his neck, and pain exploded across his arm.

He was dangling in the air, above the raging waves of the sea. Even through the darkness, he could smell his own blood. His arm burned and turning his head he noticed the rope loop that was around his throat, and not to mention a giant hook in the nick of his left arm. He thrashed, as he felt himself being hauled him. No, no, no, no! The scientists dudes had caught him! A prickling sensation hit his shoulder, making darkness consume him.

* * *

"LET ME OUT!" Raphael growled, pounding his fists against the wall. He woke up to find himself stuck in some room. But he knew it wasn't good. The scientists had caught him and his brothers. And who knows what the shell they were going to do with them. He had never seen this place before inside the lab.

"Ah, the basement is a special place," a voice chuckled. It was Dwyer, that bastard. Raph growled, slamming his fists harder against the wall. "Another secret chamber full of different torture rooms."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY BROTHERS! I'LL KILL YOU!"

"Do not worry," there was clicking noise, and the sound of a gust of wind poofing. Raph lifted his gaze to notice a puff of gas enter through the ceiling. It was murky and green, and it began to flood the room. "You don't have to worry about them. They are in perfect condition." The crimson masked turtle coughed, as the room began to fill with poison gas. He couldn't breathe!

"LET ME OUT!" He roared once again, hacking and coughing, as he could feel his lungs burning. He fell onto his shell, tears streaming down his face. The pain was too much, his insides were burning. Turning his head, the gas dispersed and Raph saw something that.... terrified him. Cockroaches were crawling along the walls, thousands of them, eyes glistening red. He let out a blood curling scream as they crawled all over him, entering his mouth as he gagged.

Dwyer smirked, watching from the screen in the gas chamber that Raphael was held. The turtle was screaming, eyes glazed over until he passed out. "Nitrous Oxid gas, perfect for causing hallucinations." He turned his attention back to the other screens.

* * *

Donnie awoke in another room. There was something heavy and metallic on his head. Why wouldn't he see? He tried to shove off the helmet-like hood, but found it futile. It wouldn't budge. Laughter began to ring around him, as he swirled his head. What was that? Also... he couldn't breathe properly. There was only a tiny hole for his mouth.

And then he felt it. Pain jarring his side as something hit him. His body fell back, and could feel it again. It felt like a baseball bat covered with spikes, hitting his body, switching in different directions. "STOP!" He yelled, trying to put his arms up, yet he couldn't see. Whoever was in the room with him, was beating him up. A strike to the neck, the thigh, shoulder, arm, the sound of a bone snap, nail scrapping against his skin. Donatello screamed.

* * *

Leo shuddered, rocking back and forth. The entire room was white and silent. He couldn't even make out where the wall or floor ended or started. It was endless. Though he knew that he hit something when he moved. The whiteness was blinding, piercing him. Leonardo clutched the sides of his head tightly. How long had he been in here? An hour? There was no sound, no nothing. Not to mention, his bandana mask was gone as well. There was no color whatsoever, not even his body. He should be green, a light brown-yellow plastron and green carapace, but no he wasn't. His entire body was white, how was this possible?

Someone must've painted him completely white, or coated him in white liquid. It stuck to his skin, and even using his tongue to wipe it off didn't work. The eldest began to hyperventilate. He couldn't even see himself in this room. It was nothing, but a white void.

* * *

"Ugh...." Mikey groaned, pain buzzing through his senses. He blinked several times to find himself in darkness. What? Where was he? Moving his arms he found that his wrists and ankles were bound, chains rattling. Then there it was, a force of impact. Something slapped him hard. Mikey sputtered, gasping sharply. He couldn't see clearly in the pitch darkness, but he could make out a large silhouette. It was the largest man, he could tell.

"Don't be afraid. This will feel good," something warm touched both of his thighs. Mikey's eyes widened in sickening horror.

"No... what are you doing? Stop touching me!" The hand was caressing him while something deadly and sharp touched the tip of his neck. A blade, he felt the tip pressing a bit, making him gasp. "Ah!"

"Now be a good boy and comply," there was the sound of shuffling and Mikey smelled a delicious aroma, a familiar one of cheese and pepperoni. There was no mistaking it. Pizza? How'd did he? He froze as he felt the blade twist a bit. "If you want this slice, you have to obey everything master says." How the shell did the scientist know he loved pizza? None of this made any sense! "I've been watching you for some time, I saw that girl sneak that pizza into your enclosure." Now that made more sense, but at the same time just freaking creepy. They were constantly being watched.

Mikey could tell that the slice was brought closer to him, the smell getting stronger. He snapped his mouth at it, only to be slapped. "OW!" He could feel the soft dough touching his thigh, sliding over his skin and over his face. His stomach growled in response, sticking out his tongue trying to lap at it. However, each time he was slapped, and the next the blade moved and sliced across his shoulder. Mikey yelped in pain, feeling his shackles tighten. What was he doing?

That man was torturing him! Wafting the pizza all around him, hypnotizing him, only to be met with a beating. A hand was still on his thigh, chills drilling up Michelangelo's shell. No... he was too close... the hand was moving closer, rising up higher. No, no, no.... he didn't want to be touched there!

"You want the pizza, then you must obey, Master," the deep male voice whispered into his right ear. He could feel the kiss touching his cheek. For once the orange masked turtle wanted to hurl. "Cut," the command was solid, the blade was placed into Mikey's hands. The man's grip was tight and vice-like, moving Mikey's hands. The turtle's fingers shook as he felt his hands being moved against his own will and the feeling of the blade digging into his other thigh, cutting into his skin.

The freckled terrapin let out a sharp yelp, feeling the stinging sensation and warmth of blood trickling down his freckled thigh.

"Good boy~" the hands released him, even the one on his thigh. Mikey could feel himself being shoved down onto his knees, the feeling of the pizza slice slammed into his mouth. And then, the man was gone just like that in a flash. Though there was no mistaking the lingering feeling of pain against Mikey's skin, that hot flesh against his thigh, and the fact that he was forced to cut himself and given a reward...


	8. Torture Play

It had been several days, or so it seemed. Leonardo couldn’t count with any way to tell time. He was starving, disorientated, quivering violently. He tried to make noise, but even the sound from this throat died out. And then something hit him, something sharp. And for once Leonardo was glad to see the darkness. 

* * *

Raph continued to scream at the top of his lungs. Even when he was hauled out from the room, his hands and ankles chained. He could tell that he was leaving the hellhole of a lab, but he couldn’t tell what was real or not. He saw Leo’s face, his blank expression as the two of them were hauled into the back of a truck. Where were Mikey and Donnie? He didn’t see them. 

Leo started ahead, as if he was dead to the world. Raph waved his hand in front of him. “Leo?” No response. Midnight blues turned, meeting his gaze. And then came the nightmare. Leo’s eyes popped out, bugs crawling out of them like a waterfall. Raphael screeched, thrashing against the chains that held him down. 

Darwin chuckled, watching the sight. Leonardo completely blank, and Raphael screaming, hallucinating. If their minds were now distorted they wouldn’t think about escape. The blond-haired man climbed into the driver’s seat of the truck as he drove off towards the docks. He was going to return them back to the zoo, stating that they had found them. And we’re still searching for the other two.   
  


* * *

Donnie whimpered at the feeling of nail cutting into his shin. He could feel all the bruises on his body, and the way the tears were scalding his face. It made it even harder to breath. He was feeling dizzy and disorientated. He used to be screaming, he knew it had been days. But now, he just succumbed to the beatings. He deserved this, he deserved to be punished. Those were the words that were repeated to him. 

* * *

“Yes… master,” Mikey whimpered, as a blind fold was placed over his eyes and his mouth was then muffled. He felt it, the sound of a whip cracking through the air. It jarred his body, slicing his skin. The chains were digging into his wrists. Mikey could smell the stench of blood. He probably lost a lot, but he couldn’t tell. 

He had to obey master, everything master said otherwise he was punished. And every time he was, he deserved it. He was fondled, he was caressed, hands touching him making him shudder. Sweat began to mix with his blood as he let the man do what he wanted with him. Fondle his area, kiss him, whip his skin, hand him the blade.

“Cut,” and this time Mikey obeyed himself. How many times had he done this? He couldn’t count anymore. The pain was burning, and somehow it felt good. 

“Where are the other two?” Parker demanded. She watched as Darwin helped haul Raph and also back into their enclosure. “We have been looking for them for days.” 

“I told you, they escaped,” Darwin replied. “Be glad we found them. We found the other two, Dwyer will bring them back.” Miss Parker nodded her head. She close the opening as Leo and Raph we’re back inside their cage. “He’ll be back here any minute.” The man turned, walking out from the building and towards his truck. He pulled out a device, speaking into it. 

“Here you go,” Parker poured some fish into the food trough. Salmon this time, she knew the turtles loved this meal. “Enjoy.” She watched, studying them. Yet, however, something seemed off. Raph was cowering in the corner, clutching onto the sides of his head. As for Leo, he wasn’t even looking at the food trough, but staring at nothingness. “Leo? Raph?” The zoologist tapped the glass gently. None of them responded to her. Were they sick? Taking out her com she called the manager. “I think these mutant turtles need a health checkup. Yes, ma’am,” she nodded her head, hanging up. “I wonder how the other two are doing.” 

“We have to return them, or they’ll suspect something,” a voice buzzed through the talkie. Dwyer had just finished his punishment with Mikey and Donnie, standing out in the hallway. He cursed under his breath. As much as he enjoyed beating the two youngsters, he knew he had already broken them. This was probably enough. 

“Consider it done.” He hung up, before turning out the lights in both chambers. He went in, to u tie the two turtles, dragging them out. None of them protested, following him. This was much better, they weren’t even whimpering, or screaming. They simply obeyed him. The two turtles followed him to the floor above, the place where they had vivo experiments done to them. Needles and acids, cuts and incisions. The screeching and snarling of other animals, others dying the stench strong in the air. And this time, they weren’t even phased by it all. Dwyer smirked, he had done it, he had messed up these two big time. His mission was accomplished. Taking them into the corner of one room, he began to take out bandages and wrap them around their wounds, tending to them. 

He mustn’t blow his cover. The zoo would be questioning why these two turtles were beat up. And he would need to make it look like that he hadn’t done it. Jerking the chains, as they rattled he tugged the two of them out like slaves that were bound. They followed suit, into the back of another truck. And off they went, to the docks to hop onto a boat to ride to Comet Island. 

Parker had grasped her medical supplies the moment she stepped inside the enclosure. Mikey and Donnie were seen, as another truck came into view from the window. Dwyer stood out, greeting Darwin as the two of them took out the two turtles. They were brought inside the building, and into the enclosure as the woman opened up the entrance. 

“Thank you, for finding them,” she thanked the two scientists. They nodded their heads, before hastily leaving, except for Dwyer. And that’s when Parker noticed the bandages that covered Donnie and Mikey’s bodies. It was like their entire bodies were covered with them. 

“We found those two wounded,” Dwyer said, pointing. “They were attacked.” 

“Oh…” Parker frowned in immense worry. This was horrible. 

“Please, take care of them,” Dwyer said.

“I will,” she replied, watching as Dwyer left the building. Something was not right here. “Here let me help you,” her frown deepened at therapy Donnie retracted away from her. His body was shaking violently, arms above his head.

“Go.. away… go away… stop… I don’t want anymore…” 

“Donnie…” Parker blinked, noticing the way Mikey was studying her before lowering his gaze. 

“Let me see what happened,” she leaned over to lift a bandage to see a glimpse of Mikey’s wounds. What she saw horrified her beyond words. It looked like whipping marks, and cut marks, bruises and there was even one on his crotch. “What the?!” She stopped herself from swearing as she stared with aghast eyes.

“I do something wrong?...” Mikey’s voice was low and quiet unlike him. “I’ve been bad… very bad… I deserve to be punished…” Miss Parker now stood, stepping back and away. The turtles were fine, they weren’t sick as least physically. But Dwyer said they got attacked, but they were all traumatized. This was not right! She needed to report to the manager! 

“I’ll be right back, I promise,” she said, exiting the cage and closing the door. The turtles weren’t even watching her leave. Raph was screaming, Leo still staring. Donnie rocking and back forth. And Mikey, he picked up a rock hitting himself with it. Miss Parker had never ran so fast before in her entire life to the zoo’s entrance. She bypassed two tourists, a redhead and black-haired guy holding a hockey stick.

“What’s going on?” April questioned, noticing the state of panic the rushing zoologist was.

“I don’t know,” Casey shrugged his shoulders. “Maybe one of the animals is sick?” He huffed, following his friend as they came to the reptile house. They were bored, and decided to visit the zoo. It had been a long time anyway. 

The doors swung open as the two of them entered. What they saw, made them freeze in their tracks. “Huh? Guess nobody wants to check out the reptile house?” Casey shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. April walked up to a large enclosure, pressing her hand against the glass.

“Casey, come here.” Her friend appeared behind her. 

“What the?! Am I dreaming? Or am I really seeing four humanoid turtles?”

“I’m seeing the same thing,” April replied. “They’re mutant turtles,” she read the description. “But… why are they… why are two of them heavily bandaged and the other two acting like that?”

“Perhaps they’re frightened?” Casey suggested. 

“I don’t know,” April pressed herself closer. And then it occurred. The purple masked turtle turned his head, his dull eyes meeting April’s gaze. She felt it, the pain jarring through her head. “AGH!”

“April!” She could hear Casey calling out to her. But she couldn’t focus, pain bloomed across her body, her brain was on fire. And then she disappeared, images flashing before her mind.


	9. Mental Telepathy

What was going on?! She didn't understand! It was like she was hallucinating or something. She couldn't see her surroundings. The room was dark, she heard the sound of gas escaping. Her vision moved, green puffs entered into the room. The girl could feel it getting harder to breathe. Bugs were crawling all along the walls. They came towards her, skittering and poured into her eyes and mouth.

She gagged, falling sideways, darkness consuming her. This had to be sick! Then she found herself in a white room. Everything was white, including herself. Where was she? She could feel thoughts coursing through her mind, but did she do that? She felt hungry, but she just ate like fifteen minutes ago with Casey? Why was she feeling famished? Disorientated, dizzy, the silence unnerving. She was moving, clawing the walls, screaming though no sound escaped her lips.

The scenery changed again, just as it had come. It knocked the air out of her lungs. Something was covering her head, it was dark, a tiny hole at the bottom. Why couldn't she breathe all the way?! It felt like her lungs were constricting, whistling noises coming out from her throat.

And then she felt it. Pain. It hit her, causing her to fall down. Sharp nails were driven across her skin. She screamed, begging for her assailant to stop, yet something horrified her. Her screams, they weren't her own, that voice wasn't hers, it was too deep. The beatings continued, until whimpering sobs escaped her lips. She could do nothing but keep her arms up, as her body burned on fire.

Then the wind picked up, she was slammed back as if she was forced into another body. The room was dark, and this time her wrists and ankles are chained. A darn silhouette could be seen through the darkness.

A voice whispered next to her ear, kissing her cheek. "Don't be afraid. This will feel good," something warm touched both of her thighs. Thick large hands they were all over her. She was begging the man to stop touching, but he continued. A blade touched her throat.

"Now be a good boy and comply," there was the sound of shuffling, the scent of pepperoni pizza. The man was taunting her. She could hear his deep voice as clear as day, sending shivers down her spine.

Then she was slapped, a whip whipping against her skin. April never thought she would actually ever feel the sensation. It was more real than anything.

The hands were still touching her, rubbing, caressing, they moved to her butt cheeks squeezing them. They even touched her crotch. She tried to scream, but something was muzzling her, preventing her from making any noise.

"You want the pizza, then you must obey, Master," the deep male voice whispered into her right ear. A sloppy kiss touched her cheek. "Cut," the command was solid, the feeling of cold metal in her hands. Her hands were moved beyond her will, cutting herself with the blade.

There was the stinging sensation. She could feel the blood trickling down her thigh. "Good boy~" the hands released her, even the one on her other thigh. April was forced down onto her knees, the pizza slice rammed into her mouth at the same she felt a hot flesh leaking over her thigh. That was not a hand.... it was the man's.... no.. no.. this was rape! She didn't want to feel this against her skin!

However, just like that the rapist pulled away. The master's touch was gone, though she could feel the lingering pain, and the wetness of blood along with something hot and sticky. It was all over her thighs.

As glad as she was that she didn't feel that flesh delve inside her, what happened still petrified her. This was too close... she let out a shrill scream.

"April! April! APRIL!" She was slapped, her cheek stinging and burning as she blinked hard, Casey's face blurry as he was bent over her. She lifted her head, noticing other people gazing over at them, worried, some puzzled, some ignoring her.

"Do you need to go to the hospital ma'am?" A random stranger questioned.

"No," April shook her head, touching the side of her cheek. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, Red," Casey grasped both of her shoulders tightly. "It was like you were hallucinating. You were screaming bloody murder like someone was tormenting you!"

"Where are we?..." she questioned, groaning as she pushed herself up.

"We're at the zoo, in the reptile house, you were fine until you touched the glass of the mutant turtle enclosure. You were mumbling something about how something was wrong. How you could feel their minds screaming for help. And then you started screaming, choking, clawing the air, begging, tears streaming down your cheeks, whimpering in pain." Casey's arms wrapped around her. "Gosh, I never saw anything more frightening. Don't scare me like that, Red!"

"It's okay... I'm fine..." April wiped the tears from her eyes. It felt like her brain was still on fire and she could feel the pain on her skin, even though there was nothing there. The redhead's eyes widened in realization. Did she just... experience the turtles' pain? Their minds were screaming at her, she felt it, her own mind reaching out to them. It struck her like freight train. She had just experienced what tormented them. The memories they had of the torture that succumbed their minds into numbness. "Casey," she tugged onto her friend's arm, moving them aside and away from the crowd of people that entered.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to tell you something, you promise you won't freak out?"

"Sure, your secret's safe with me."

"You see... ever since I was little I've always been experiencing strange symptoms my entire life," April started. "It started with having dreams of my deceased mother, and not just my dreams but her dreams."

"Wha-"

"And then a few years later, I once bumped into a kid in school. She scattered her books everywhere, and it was like my mind connected with hers. I saw the image of her mother, seeing through the girl's eyes. She was drunk, and she beat her up for failing a grade. And I didn't know what overcame me, but it shocked me beyond the core. And this continued to happen, I kept hearing that girl's mind screaming, calling out for help in desperate need. I couldn't take it anymore and told the principal that the girl was getting abused. And sure enough, the police arrested her mother and the girl was taken to foster care and eventually got adopted into a loving family."

By this point Casey's jaw dropped in disbelief. "Are you saying... you're telepathic?"

"In a sense I think so," April nodded her head. "But psychic, because I've also noticed that I could pick up things with my mind. I always told my friends, but everyone thought I was crazy, and they left me, because they thought I was demented." She touched Casey's arm gently. "But you have to believe me, when I tell you that I just experienced the torture that those four turtles experienced. It was horrifying, Casey! We have to do something!"

"So you're telling me those mutant turtles are being tortured?" Casey pointed to the enclosure.

April nodded her head. "I can prove it," she walked up to the glass. "I think it was this one," she pointed to the red masked turtle. "He was tormented with laughing gas, hallucinating his greatest fear, bugs and cockroaches. That one," she pointed to the blue masked turtle. "He was trapped in a white room, and coated white, starved for days." She then pointed to the purple masked turtle as she could hear him muttering. She recognized the voice, that voice that screamed from her lips. "That one was hooded, and beaten up with a spiked bat."

Casey made a brief comment, cursing underneath his breath. "Dang."

"And this one, he was enslaved and forced to obey master and sexually assaulted, and forced to self-harm himself." Casey's eyes widened, studying the four turtles. Perhaps April was right. The four turtles seemed off. The red masked turtle was clawing the air, screaming as if he was still hallucinating.

The blue masked turtle stayed put in the corner, staring into nothingness. It was freaking creepy. The purple masked turtle was rocking back and forth murdering: "Stop... stop... I don't want anymore..."

And the orange masked turtle, he was picking up a rock, one with a sharp edge and raking it across his skin, trying to cut himself.

"Holy gongula."

"Move out of the way!" A voice barked, startling the two teens as two women came into the building. Both of them appeared to be zoologist, one blond-haired woman with a kit, another larger in stature who appeared to be the manager. She beckoned for everyone to leave the building, as the reptile house was closed. April could feel Casey tug her towards the exit as there was a giant truck outside. There were two men outside, and April swore she felt her head turn cold. That one dark silhouette, she remembered! That dark-skinned man it was him! The one who sexually assaulted the orange masked turtle.

"No!" She tugged her arm free from Casey's grasp.

"April! What are you doing?! They told us to leave!"

"I'm not leaving! This isn't right! Those men, I don't trust them. That's him!" April pointed to the dark one. "I saw him! I saw his silhouette, his body shape. It's him! He beat him up!" Casey spared a quick glance at the man, quickly stepping away from the window of the entrance before their gazes could meet.

"But, we're going to get in trouble if we don't leave!" His eyes widened as the redhead rushed up to the two zoologists who had opened up the turtle enclosure. "April!"

"I found them like this, I don't know what happened," Miss Parker said. "The orange and purple one are beat up. They're all portraying abnormal behavior." She gasped, stopping in her tracks as a red headed girl popped in between her and the manager.

"What are you doing?!" The manager snapped, turning her head sharply at the teen. "Didn't I just order everyone to leave this building? It's closed."

"I'm sorry ma'am to intrude, but I know what happened to the turtles," April began. She felt Casey grip her shoulder tugging her back. "Let me go!"

"Sorry for bothering you, she's not in her right mind," Casey chuckled nervously. He yelped as he felt her elbow his side.

"So they got attacked?" The manager questioned. "By what?"

"They didn't get attacked! They got tortured!" April's voice rose, diverting the two older women's attention back to her. "Those men!" She pointed to the exit to where the scientists stood outside. "They are not what you think they are!"

"That's enough," the manager waved her hand. "I've had enough of this. We trust those men," she stood up, hands upon her hips. Parker stayed silent, studying the frantic redhead. Was she right? What did she know about those scientists? "You make sure none of them hurt themselves. I will assess the situation with the men," the manager said. She walked out to the exit, grasping both April and Casey to force them out the door.

However, both of them were pulled back, ripped from the manager's grasp as she fell out from the exit, just as Parker slammed her hand against the emergency alarm. The reaction was spontaneous, all the doors shut down, locking, a safety door protocol activated, blocking all windows from anyone outside from peering inside.

Screaming and yelling could be heard from outside. The men's voice barking the manager speaking into the com. Parker took hers, thrusting it against the wall, smashing the device into pieces.

April and Casey butts were on the floor, eyes and mouth wide with shock. Did the zoologist just trap them in here with her? She did, directly in front of her manager.

"You say that those men are not what they appear to be," Parker knelt down in front of April, holding out her hand for the young teen to take, in hauling her up. She did the same to aid Casey. "For years I've always had my suspicions about these men, but I never really thought about it. Not until this tragic occurrence, and let alone a stranger begging for these turtles." Parker gave April a stern expression. "You say they got tortured. Tell me how you know that."


	10. Moved

Parker stayed silent through the entire ordeal of April's description of what she had seen the turtles go through. As crazy as it was hearing that a girl was telepathic, and had psychic powers... the zoologist knew one thing for certain. There was no way those turtles could've gotten attacked from wild animals, but only humans. Those inflictions were manmade. And how it was possible to torment the turtle's mind in a span of a day? No regular citizen could do that. These turtles were obviously held hostage somewhere and beat up. Who else could've done it? Other than the scientists, who had intellect and secrets.

Silence befell them as April finished the rest of the story of what she saw. Casey stood next to her, rooted to the spot. Parker turned, facing the turtle enclosure. She knew she could possibly be fired for this, having disobeyed her boss. But she knew what needed to be done now. "I believe you, April O'Neil," she said, considering that the two teens had introduced themselves. "I am Miss Parker, and I am these mutant turtles' caretaker." She turned her head at the sound of banging, the sound of an engine roaring. There was no doubt those men were trying to hack into the building. "I know this is too much to ask. But I'm going to need your help," Parker took out her phone. "I'm going to call Wildlife Animal Rescue and Rehabilitation in North Hampton. The turtles will be taken there, away from this place. And will be decided on what to do with them. They cannot remain here anymore, if these scientists are nothing but frauds and tormentors. Animal abuse is illegal."

"North Hampton?" April questioned. "I have a farmhouse there, my family used to go there every summer. We could stop there, until we make it to the WildLife Reserve."

"Sounds good, now I need you all to search through my medical kit and find a dart. You're going to have to make all the turtles go unconscious, there's no doubt that they'll fight back. We need to get them out of here."

"Of course!" April nodded her head, she and Casey rummaging through the pack to find some sort of needle dart. Parker dialed the number on her phone.

"This is Miss Parker from the Comet Island Zoo. I have four turtles that need to be rehabilitated," she waited for a response before nodding her head. "Yes, they've been abused and tormented," she turned her head to watch April and Casey as they found a dart gun. The two humans crawled into the enclosure. "Yes, their tormentors are Dwyer Hasen and Darwin Nick, yes. You will contact the police? Thank you!" She hung up as she breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm lucky that I'm best friends with one of the Wild Life Reserve Park members, my friend is calling the police and the scientist's lab will be investigated immediately."

"That's great!" April fired the dart at Leo and Raph. It was easy, considering Leo didn't move and Raph was curled into a ball. Now the hard part was the purple and orange one.

"Here, turtles," Casey clicked his tongue. The purple one shuddered, screaming as Casey fired his dart at him. The orange one, however, leapt out from the enclosure and began to bang himself against the wall repeatedly. His head was beginning to bleed.

"Mikey!" Parker reached out towards the distraught turtle.

"Make it stop! Make it stop!" Mikey screeched, tears streaming down his face. "I'll do anything! Hit me! Taste me!" He turned around, begging on the floor, clinging onto Parker's boot."I promise I'll be good! Touch me! Touch me all you want! Do what you want!" The woman's eyes widened in horror. A dart penetrated Mikey's neck, making the turtle render unconscious, knocked out cold.

"Holy... how could he do this to you?..." Parker knelt down, touching Mikey's shell gently.

"I got 'em!" Casey hauled the other three turtles out with the aid of April.

"Thank you, you can pile them onto there," Parker pointed to a cart. It was a food trough on wheels, but at least it was empty. "Push their legs, arms and heads into their shells to accommodate less space." They tucked each turtle into their shells, setting them onto the cart, piled on top of one another. Parker took a strap, strapping them to the cart, so they wouldn't be able to fall out. "We're going to need to escape through the fire exit!" She pointed down ahead. The alarms began to flash, a signal that someone had hacked into the building from the headquarters. The defense protocol began to disperse, opening the door. And sure enough, the two men stood there with an enraged boss.

"GO!" Parker ordered, pushing the two teens out the exit. The two of them burst through the doors, pushing the cart with such rampant speed with Parker hot on their heels. People moved aside, noticing the commotion.

"Get them!" Dwyer barked, pointing. The three of them had to sprint through the crowd as the sound of a car engine started. It was that truck.

"We're almost there!" Parker hollered as they neared the open zoo gate. Luckily the zoo was open, so they didn't have to worry about climbing over the gigantic fence. The three of them rushed through the movement of people in the amusement park. The sound of a car honking could be heard along with people screaming. They were ducking out of the way, as a giant truck was charging down the middle of the pathway.

They came near the docks, the three of them jolting to a stop. "What do we do?!" April gasped, breathing heavily. "The ferry already left!" She pointed ahead. Parker scowled, clenching her fists. They had missed their chance! She turned as the white truck squealed to a halt. Somehow through the wild ride the turtles' arms, legs and heads had slipped out from their shells, but they were still strapped to the cart.

"What are you doing?!" The manager demanded, stepping in front of the two scientists, pointing an accusing finger at Parker. "You are so fired!"

As if on cue there was a loud siren blaring. Tilting her head up, April saw a helicopter floating over and above them, gently lowering as ropes fell, members of the SWAT force fell down with a thud against the ground, guns aimed at the scientists.

"Put down your weapons!" The two men raised their arms into the air as another helicopter appeared, police men dropping down from a rope. They were seized in an instant, shoved against the ground, their guns and weapons taken out from their jackets, and stripped free. Their arms were held behind their backs, handcuffed together.

"You are being arrested for animal cruelty, and torture for violating the International Law."

The manager took a step back, completely ghast. She met Parker's gaze before nodding her head in approval. Members of the SWAT team surrounded April, Casey and Parker, gently hauling the turtles one by one up into the helicopter up above, along with the three humans.

"Am I still fired?!" Parker yelled over the roaring of the propellers.

"Consider this your lucky day!" Her manager screamed as loud as she could. "You're not fired!"

"Don't think we're done yet!" Dwyer hollered over the chaotic noise of the helicopters.

"I don't think so, loser! Get lost!" Casey stuck out his tongue, giving the man a cutting motion to the throat. The two men scowled as they were forced into the police helicopter.

Now the turtles were finally being transported somewhere safe. Parker knew that considering their torture here at the zoo and lab, it would be best to rehabilitate them somewhere else. Some place where they wouldn't be haunted in their surroundings.

The helicopter flew over the bay, and over Manhattan New York. It was evening time and the city was ablaze down below. "Wow, the city is beautiful up here," April commented.

"You know I just realized something, our parents are gonna be pissed," Casey chuckled nervously. "Probably wondering where we are."

"No worries, I can handle it. Leave it to me," Parker winked. "I can call them and tell them that you're volunteering at Wildlife Animal Rehabilitation."

"Sounds good to me," Casey held out thumbs up. The helicopter flew over the city and towards the country, up into North Hampton.

**Meanwhile**

Parker's phone call to the Wildlife Rehabilitation has gone viral on the news. The TV reporter showed the footage of the SWAT team and police members landing from helicopters on Comet Island and arresting the two scientists. Disturbing footage was also shown of the lab, the hellhole that they police began to investigate. There they found all the evidence they needed for the crimes of these two men. The animals that were still living there were freed, and immediately rushed to the nearest vet. Whereas the dead ones were taken out by pest members. As they began to clean up the place. Police had investigated the basement. There they found DNA fingerprints of mutant turtles and of the two men.

"What horrifying footage this is," the news reporter continued. "Police have confirmed that Dwyer Hasen and Darwin Nick tormented four mutant turtles from Comet Island Zoo. Upon inspection from each of the chambers in the basement of the laboratory. It appears that one was hooded, another forced to endure white torture, the other in a gas chamber and one who was chained, the floor coated with blood and semen. It is suspected that the last one was sexually assaulted."

A hooded figure stopped in his tracks, facing the TV screen against the wall. Many people passed by him, others stopping in the middle of the sidewalk to listen to the news. The man's robe was long, practically touching the cement, his hands were kept hidden into his faces, and his face hidden into his hood.

"But no worries. These mutant turtles were moved to the Wildlife Rehabilitation Center in North Hampton. There they will recover from their traumatic experiences and perhaps be released into the wild or sent someplace else safe from harm." A hand clenched tightly into the man's robe. He moved in a flash, startling several citizens who passed by. The hooded figure moved so quickly with such ninja stealth that he was gone as if he was never there.

For a moment a passerby swear that he saw some sort of rat tail barely visible for a split-second underneath the hooded man's robe. He blinked, shaking his head. His mind was probably messing with him.


	11. Rehabilitation

"That is all, thank you for helping to rescue these turtles," Parker nodded her head. The three of them had arrived at the Wildlife Rehabilitation Center, about five miles north of the Farmhouse in North Hampton. The countryside was vast with woodland.

"Actually, I'd like to stay and help some more if that's okay?" April asked, gazing at the four turtles in their enclosure. It wasn't exactly one suited for mutant turtles, but it still was better. The place was like a rounded dome, fenced up, including the top so there was no possible way of escape through climbing up. There was a pool of water, a heating rock and several bushes and lily pads. It was enough. At least these turtles were away from those horrible scientists.

"You want to help?" Parker questioned, surprised at the girl's eagerness to stay. Casey's eyes were wide before nodding his head as well.

"What she said," he murmured.

"I want to help them," April placed a hand against the net of the enclosure. She gazed upon the four mutant turtles. Somehow, they fascinated her, especially the purple masked one. The way he was out cold and his gap in his front line of teeth. She had to admit that it was actually kind of cute. "I feel like these mutant turtles don't deserve to live the rest of their lives in captivity. They aren't exactly regular turtles, they're partly human."

"I suppose you are right, Miss O'Neil," Parker grinned, hands upon her hips. "These turtles were free before they were brought to the zoo. They were found in the sewers of Manhattan, New York."

"In the sewers huh?" Casey turned his attention to the netted enclosure as the four turtles slowly began to rouse, the sedative drug wearing off.

"Did they belong to anybody?" April diverted her attention to the zoologist.

"Not that I know of. But the four turtles always kept mentioning a father, a mutant rat and they call him Sensei."

"Mutant rat???" Casey's eyes were wide with horror. "You mean a giant humanoid rat??" He had to steady himself against the pole to keep himself from passing out.

"That's what the four of them always say," Parker shrugged her shoulders.

"A mutant rat huh?" April watched as four eyes opened. They gazed around wearily, the turtles moving apart. "I think they're right. The rat exists."

"Are you crazy?" Casey blurted.

"Well, we're seeing four giant humanoid turtles right before us right here, Casey. There's got to be other mutants," April knelt down. "Hmm, so that one is Mikey, Raph, Leo and Donnie."

"That's their nicknames that they go by, they told me their real names are Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, and Michelangelo," Parker said.

"Aren't those Famous Renaissance names?"

"Yes, after those famous artists and scientists," Parker nodded her head. "Leo is the oldest from what we gathered, then Raphael, Donatello and Michelangelo is the youngest. Though they appear to be around the same age. Some of them just appear to be hours older or younger than the other."

April kept her hand against the net, noticing the purple masked turtle who was closest to her inside the enclosure. Leo sat still as stone. Raph was scrambling and hiding in the bushes. Mikey was laying out onto his shell, staring up at his hands swatted the air.

"Where... are we?..." Donnie muttered. He froze in his tracks, noticing a red-haired girl watching him. It was like the world had frozen, and as frightened as he was. Her face seemed to glow, like an angel. He could feel his heart twitch inside his plastron. "Oh uh..." he cleared his throat loudly. "I'm Donatello."

"April," she replied, smiling at the turtle. It was like talking to a regular human.

"Wow that's pretty-" Donnie jolted as Raphael socked him in the side. "Raph!" He hissed through gritted teeth, wincing as one of his wounds flared. "Ah. Can't you see I'm trying to-"

"Flirt with that strange girl? Have you lost your shell?! Where are we?!" The red masked turtle growled, getting up close to both April and Casey's faces that were near the net.

"Do not worry, Raph," Parker took a step forward to make her presence known. Emerald irises flicked to the woman as she beckoned to April and Casey. "These two teens helped me last night to escape you turtles from the zoo and those scientists."

"We escaped?" Donnie turned his head, eyes wide. "We safe?" He eyed their surroundings as if reluctant. Leo who was sitting in the middle and staring off to the side, craned his neck sharply to pinpoint his attention at the three humans. It was the first time that April had seen the blue masked turtle react. Mikey was curled into a ball, studying them and yet stayed silent.

"Yes, I promise that you are safe," Parker nodded her head. "Those monsters can no longer hurt you anymore. They were arrested for their crimes. If it would help to know that the four of you are in a Wildlife Rehabilitation Center, in North Hampton." She moved aside to pull out bowls of fresh shrimp and scallops. "I brought you turtles food, I'm sure you're famished," she unzipped the opening of the net, to set the bowls inside. "Please eat up, you'll need to regain energy in your systems. I understand that the tortures you've endured have taken quite a toll on your minds. But I promise that it will be okay," she smiled gently. "You won't be hurt anymore." She turned as she noticed her friend, a member of the wildlife rehabilitation associates. The two shook hands as she motioned to the turtles.

Donnie studied the bowls skeptically before taking some scallops to eat. Raph followed him, along with Mikey who walked up slowly. The orange masked turtle snatched some food, before retreating back to the heating rock. Leo walked up as well, tilting his chin down to stare down at the food. April and Casey had stepped back, figuring that the turtles would like some distance. It would perhaps ease them not having any humans so dangerously close to them.

"Miss Parker?" April walked up to the zoologist, clasping her hands together in determination. A thought occurred to her. She wanted to know if this could be possible.

"Yes, Miss O'Neil?" Parker finished her conversation with her friend, nodding her head as she walked off to speak to the manager.

"I have a question."

"What is it?"

"So I was thinking..." the redhead twisted her boot against the dirt nervously. Casey walked up behind her, attentive. "You know how I mentioned how Casey and I can stay in my family's summer home, while the turtles recover here? And how I mentioned how these turtles don't deserve to be held in captivity like animals for the rest of their lives." Parker nodded her head at this, indication that she remembered. "And I thought..." April continued, she moved her arms behind her back. "Why don't Casey and I take these turtles into my family's summer house? We could watch them and take care of them."

"What? Hey, I didn't volunteer for that," Casey said.

"Hmm," Parker mused, taking this option into consideration. "The turtles live with you?"

"I just thought... it would be the best way for them to learn how to adapt to human life," April shrugged her shoulders. "They deserve it after all, look at them," she pointed behind. "They're not happy like this. They deserve to be happy, they deserve to be free with a lifestyle of their own." The zoologist paused, glancing at the four turtles. They appeared to be a little at ease knowing that they weren't in the zoo anymore. But come to think of it, they weren't entirely animals, and she had seen how down they were being held in one place forever for years. As hard as it was to let them go, perhaps it would be the right decision. Nodding her head, Parker trudged up the net enclosure.

"Consider it done, they'll move out tomorrow with you." A wide grin appeared on April's face as Casey blinked, surprised. The woman knelt down in front of the enclosure, watching the four of them interact.

Mikey was still huddling away on the heating rock, keeping to himself. Leonardo was still holding a bowl of food as he picked up one shrimp one by one, eating it slowly. Raph had his eyes shut tightly. Donatello, he was leaning against the tree trunk, noticing the woman's gaze on them.

"I bring wonderful news, turtles," she spoke, gaining their attention. "April O'Neil and Casey Jones," she motioned to the two teenagers. "Are willing to take you in with them. Starting tomorrow, you will no longer be held in captivity, and will remain in April's farmhouse. Consider this an opportunity to learn and grow on what it means to live freely as humans," she stood up, noticing the shock and disbelief on all four faces. "I know that I should've done this a long time ago, but I am setting you free now. Enjoy your last night in captivity."

With that, she stood up, trailing to the headquarters center, to tell her friend the news. They would also need to do some testing, to tend to the turtle's wounds and give them a health inspection. None of them were therapists, but they could try with what they had. And Parker knew, that setting them free would allow them to heal properly. They would be able to get the help they need, to cope from the mental consequences and aftereffects of being abused.


	12. The Farmhouse

"This will only be a little prick," Parker whispered, trying to soothe the turtles. Her friend watched from outside the enclosure as the mutants were wary of her.

"No!" Donnie flinched, recoiling away as did the other three. The sight of Parker holding a needle terrified them.

Parker sighed. She couldn't blame them, after being experimented on for years there was no doubt that the scientists did medical examinations on them. They perhaps did painful ones, and it only made the woman's heart clench. Her friend suggested that she give the turtles some antibiotic to help with their wounds, and a medication that would keep them calm, yet still conscious. Today was the morning, the day they were being taken to April's farmhouse.

"I promise, I'm not going to hurt you. This will help your immune systems, your wounds and keep you calm," she lowered her voice again. From the reactions of the four, she knew that they wouldn't budge. She would have to do this the hard way. Moving quickly, she injected the needle into Donnie's arm as the purple masked turtle screeched.

"No!" She pulled away as he collapsed against the tree. "I don't want it! No! No! No! N-no!"

"It's not going to hurt you," she frowned, moving to Mikey, Leo and Raph. Now she had to be careful.

April watched, worry on her face. Maybe she could help to calm them down? Closing her eyes, she allowed herself to focus her energy in sending soothing psychic rays towards the other three. It seemed to do the trick. Parker was able to give Mikey the medication, as well as Leo and Raph. She had to step back away from the crimson turtle quickly, before he had any chance to swing a punch at her. Now they watched the medication take its effect upon the mutants.

Their bodies when slack, but still conscious. Parker nodded her head, signifying that it was done.

A van drove up. One that they had found nearby a car dump. It was still in good condition and April and Casey decided to take it. One by one, Parker, April, Casey, and Parker's friend hauled each of the turtles into the van. The turtles couldn't fight back, but only allow themselves to be laid into the back. Parker stood at the open car door, leaning down to hug each of them.

"I wish you all luck," she pressed a soft kiss to their foreheads, tearing up. "I will always love you, always remember that." Donatello smiled, as did Mikey who leaned into Parker's hand. Raph only nodded his head, as Leo forced himself to smile.

Pulling the door closed, Parker took a step back, standing beside her friend as April got into the passenger seat, with Casey in the driver's. The engine started, as the van drove off and away out of sight.

"You did great," Parker's friend placed a hand onto Parker's shoulder. "I'm sure they'll be forever grateful for having someone as loving as you, despite their dark and traumatic life. You did the right thing by setting them free."

Parker nodded, wiping the tears from her eyes. "I just hope they find happiness, and their Sensei," she added that last part, knowing that he was their family.

The van drove on along the dirt road. Leo wedged himself into the corner, as Raph kept slapping his face. He felt like he was gonna hurl. Donatello watched April and Casey converse in the front seat, eavesdropping on their conversation. Michelangelo peeked through the tiny slotted windows in the back. "Where we going?" His voice was shaky, a hand grasping something along the wall, so tight that his fist was nearly white.

"To my farmhouse," April replied, craning her neck to gaze at the turtles. "My family used to come here every summer."

"Remind me again why we should trust you?" Raph growled, keeping to himself. "So you can beat us up?"

"I won't," April shook her head. "I promise I won't do such a thing."

"Same," Casey added, gazing into the rearview back to meet Raph's gaze in the back of the van. "Not all people are horrible and sick like that."

The rest of the ride was silent until they arrived at their destination. "We are here," April got out, her friend following suit. The four turtles were still unable to move, allowing April and Casey to carry them into the country home.

It was nothing they had ever seen before. They had never been inside a residence where humans lived. Donnie's eyes gazed around in fascination, but with a tad bit terror. There were so many rooms.

"I know these surroundings are completely new to you," April said. "But you're allowed to move freely throughout this house." By now the turtles were slowly regaining feeling in their body, able to move. "You can explore the place, make yourself at home."

Raph huffed, folding his arms as he and Leo came into the kitchen, Donnie was behind them along with Mikey. "This is the kitchen," April explained. "The place where you eat together."

Donnie seemed fascinated, walking around to touch the wooden table, floorboards and cupboards.

"Food?" Mikey opened up several cupboards noticing all kinds of things.

"Yes, you can cook meals," April smiled, standing next to Mikey. She noticed the way the turtle flinched audibly.

"Me... cook?" He blinked in shock, as it was taboo.

"Well, sure," April replied. "I can teach you." She smiled at Mikey, leaving him perplexed. "You can even go outside whenever you'd like. You're free to roam about." She beckoned for the four to follow her to the upstairs, showing the bedrooms and bathroom.

"There's no heating lamp?" Raph questioned.

"No, we have something called blankets," April chuckled, walking into one of the bedrooms to grasp one. The four entered the one bedroom, eyes wide. "Come on, don't be afraid, feel." Four hesitant hands touched the bed. In that moment, April fell silent as Casey walked in. She shushed her friend as he noticed the change in mood. The four turtles now had tears streaming down their faces.

"This.... feels familiar..." Donnie sniffled, pressing his hand harder. Leo was silent, crying silently. Raph was crying as well, but trying to hide. Mikey was outright sobbing.

"I miss my own bed...."

"What's going on, Red?" Casey whispered to the redhead.

"I think... they're having their past memories come back to them," she said, "it seems that they had a home before." The black-haired boy nodded his head at that.

For the first few several days, April noticed how the turtles stayed indoors, reluctant to go outside. Although she knew that they were used to being trapped in a certain place, she would need to urge them outside. And she did so, by leaving the front and back door open.

Donnie was the first to step outside. She watched him from upstairs in her bedroom, gazing out the window. The purple masked turtle stepped out, gazing around tentatively. He trudged to the barn, a place that he found interesting. She remembered their nights, many of them would be screaming, sobbing and crying during the middle of the night. It was an unsettling thing to see, they were still having night terrors, reliving their torture. They would even sometimes be roaming around, screaming. It took a lot out of April and Casey to try to calm them down.

Though Leonardo was always silent, and as for Mikey. April noticed how the turtle did anything that she asked him to do, perhaps even more. He would stay next to her, and not leave until she told him to do something. She knew he was still in that mindset of that slave/master torture that he endured. But she knew what needed to be done. She needed to get Mikey to do something, to help around without her ordering him to do so.

Everytime he made a mess, or broke something, or did something wrong he was a complete disaster, begging on his knees and sobbing. And instead of trying to be angry with him, she knew that would only make things worse. She would soothe him, that it was okay.

She told the turtles that they needed to clean the house one day, and she and Casey joined in too, to ease them. To say, April had never seen such ninja skills from the turtles. It just came out, like their bodies still had that muscle memory somehow. Sometimes they'd even do it, without even realizing it.

April smiled, whispering to Casey. "They're mutant ninja turtles." Now being friends with them, was even cooler.

They began to warm up a bit to April and Casey. April noticed how Casey and Raph would head outside, the two of them sparring. Sometimes Raph would start screaming out of nowhere, hallucinating, with Casey trying to soothe him.

April decided to guide Mikey into the barn one time, as Donnie was in there picking up mechanical pieces. It seemed like the turtles were slowly discovering their personalities. Mikey loved the chickens in the chicken coop, he would feed them, and he loved wearing that straw hat that he found, and all that April never told him to do. So that was progress.

Leo on the other hand, it was still a struggle for the turtle. Although he started to warm up a bit. It was hard for him to eat, and to talk about himself. It was still like he didn't know his identity.

April smiled, watching Casey and Raph sparring outside in the front yard. She was swinging on the swing, not noticing how Donnie had exited the barn. Leo was watching the two, keeping to himself as he leaned his shell against an oak tree.

"Hey, April," she lifted her head to find Donnie who was fidgeting his fingers. She patted the seat gently as he sat next to her. She could sense his anxiousness, and smiled soothingly at him.

"How are you doing? I've noticed that you've been in the barn lately playing with tools," she said.

"Yeah, I feel like... part of me enjoys it.." Donnie shrugged his shoulders, not quite sure how to express himself. "I used to be like this when I was younger before we were taken hostage to the zoo." The redhead nodded her head at that. They had told her the story.

"M-master!!!!" Mikey's shrill voice screamed over the cool summer air. All heads perked up as a frantic Michelangelo rushed out from the barn. His eyes were wide and delirious.

"Is he relapsing again?" April frowned, sorry in her tone of voice. This happened frequently, where Mikey would beg someone to beat him, or to chain him up, mutter that he deserved punishment.

"Huh?" Donnie questioned. The orange masked turtle fell against the dirt, gasping for breath. Tears were streaming down his cheeks as he pointed down ahead. He had noticed something far off through the barn window. It was a hooded figure.

He walked through the pathway, coming up towards the farmhouse, removing the hood of the robe from his face. In that moment, time froze. April noticed the turtle's demeanor immediately changed. A mutant rat stood there. She remembered them talking about their father. Could this be?

"S-Sensei..." the word escaped Leo's lips, surprising everyone since he didn't talk much. The four of them stared at their father who stood this. This wasn't a dream right?


	13. Alleviate

The four turtles didn't move from their spots. This couldn't be real.... Master Splinter, he was there before them. No one dared to move, not even April and Casey. "My sons..." the word escaped his lips. That was all that he needed to say.

"SENSEI!"

"FATHER!"

"PAPA!" The four of them rushed over to their long-lost father, tackling him into a tight hug. The mutant rat wrapped his arms around the four, tears streaming down his face.

"My sons... Leonardo... Raphael... Donatello... Michelangelo..." The four mutant turtles couldn't hold back their tears any longer.

"We missed you... Sensei..." Leo clutched tightly onto the sleeve of his father.

"All these years..." Donnie sniffled. "I wondered when you would ever come back... if we would ever see you again..."

"I thought the same, my sons," the rat replied. "There is nothing that can describe the joy and happiness I feel to know that you are all alive and that I've found you again... I could never bare to live without you..."

"I thought..." Mikey's voice cracked, sobbing as he buried his face into his father's robe, "you abandoned us..."

"Never, Michelangelo," Master Splinter tightened his grip upon the youngest. "I would never abandon you, I would never abandon any of you."

Mikey couldn't stop the flow of tears blurring his vision, even when he felt that gentle familiar paw caressing the top of his head. He missed his father's gentle touch. It was nothing like anything else, it was nothing like master. "But... it felt it..." Mikey continued, hiding his face away in shame. "I cried every night... and you never came..." a half hiccup and sob escaped the back of Michelangelo's throat.

The paw moved to caress Mikey's short bandana tails, running them through his fingers. Master Splinter sighed deeply. "All these years, I have never stopped searching for you my sons. I diligently searched everywhere I could. I was never going to stop until I had found you. And now I have, and we are together again, and that's what really matters. You'll never be taken away from me, ever again." Splintered smiled at the sight of his sons burying their faces into his robe. He lifted his gaze to the two human teens.

"We helped them," April spoke gently, gazing at Casey who was clutching onto her arm, hiding a ways behind her.

"A giant... talking... rat?..." Casey mumbled, legs quaking as he felt like he was going to pass out at any second.

"They were held captive in the Comet Zoo," April went on to elaborate. "I sensed the distress in their minds, calling out to me. They were tortured, by scientist with unspeakable pain done to them." Master Splinter's eyes widened at this, frowning. "But, Casey and I along with Parker, the turtles zookeeper we helped them to escape. We brought them to the Wildlife Rehabilitation Center."

"I know," Master Splinter nodded his head. "I met her, she is a remarkable woman. I will be forever grateful for her helping my sons. She told me that you, April O'Neil and Casey Jones had taken my sons to your farmhouse. A place for them to gain a sense of freedom and humanity in themselves. And for that, I will be forever grateful for helping my family." The mutant rat outstretched an arm towards the redhead.

"Are you... sure?" April questioned, hesitant.

"It is only that I thank you properly." April nodded her head, leaving Casey gawking as she walked up to hug the mutant rat. "You are one of the few human beings with a deep strength of heart." April smiled at this, hugging him tightly as she hugged the turtles as well. Casey walked up to them as the mutant rat beckoned for him to join. "And you too as well, Casey Jones."

"No problem... rat dude..." Casey gulped, yelping as he tugged into the hug. He tried to will himself to relax. This rat was scary at all, but rather gentle. The two teens pulled away as Master Splinter nodded his head.

"It's time my sons, to return back home to where we belong."

"You can take our van," April suggested, pointing to the vehicle. "We can drive you back." Splinter nodded his head at them, guiding his sons towards the vehicle. Casey and April followed suit as Casey got into the driver's seat.

"So where to?"

"Manhattan, New York," Master Splinter said, sitting in the back with his sons still clinging to him as if he could disappear any moment.

"Hey, that's where we live too," April grinned widely.

"Nice," Casey tapped his fingers against the wheel. "New York baby here we come!"

The drive back to the city was indeed a long one, but they were there sooner than expected. April and Casey both suggested that they could help Master Splinter take his sons back to their home. To say that they were shocked that their lair was down below in the sewers. Although the redhead knew this already, considering how Parker told her that these turtles were found in the sewers. This all made perfect sense now. The sewers were not what she thought it would be. It wasn't that bad, especially the place where the turtles lived in an abandoned subway station.

And from there on out, April and Casey returned frequently to visit the turtles. How could they not? The turtles were now their friends, like none other. They were practically ninjas, and that was freaking awesome!

* * *

For the next few weeks, it took time for the turtles to adjust back into their old home. Master Splinter wasn't surprised that they still knew some ninja skills and moves, considering it was basically muscle memory. Although, the mutant rat could see how the tortures they endured had affected them mentally.

First was Leonardo, he wasn't keen on understanding his surroundings. When Master Splinter issued that they train again, after they had grown accustomed into their home. He saw the signs emitting off his eldest. There were times that Leo didn't understand who exactly he was. He was the leader, and sometimes he'd freeze in the middle of a sparring session, unresponsive and would clutch both sides of his head in horror. This was unlike Leonardo to tune out so easily, become unfocused.

As for Raphael, the turtle would still have hallucinations. He would scream at the top of his lungs, and it was always his fear of bugs and cockroaches. Sometimes even during a sparring session he'd freak out.

Donatello on the other hand did not want to participate in training whatsoever. Anything that had to do with weapons, he avoided like the plague. The moment he saw Leo holding up a katana he would escape the room, or even back himself up against the wall muttering words such as: "Please... stop! No... no... I don't want anymore!" When they even participated in a blindfold training session, Donatello was completely terrified out of his wits. He screamed, clawing at his face, ripping the cloth apart.

Finally, Michelangelo his youngest son Master Splinter was mostly worried about. His behavior was erratic and repulsive. It was typical of Mikey to be repulsive and unfocused, but this was out of control. He kept having nightmares, waking up screaming, clawing the bedsheets, fighting against anything that touched him. Anything could set him off, and there were times Sensei caught him staring at the blades on the weapon rack.

The freckled turtle would have fits, random fits and then he would be completely normal for some time. He did everything Master Splinter asked him to do, absolutely everything. It was like he feared failing or making a single mistake. Master Splinter would catch him muttering to himself. "I messed up... I deserve to be punished..." The mutant rat didn't know what was unsettling the fact that Mikey wanted someone to punish him, or wanting to punish himself. Close proximity terrified the orange masked terrapin.

Master Splinter was even conversing with him, trying to get him to open up about what was on his mind, that he touched his son's plastron, pointing to his heart. It was like he had burned Michelangelo, as the turtle screamed, recoiling back. It was the same whenever his brothers touched him, anywhere on his body for that matter even a kick to the thigh and the turtle was set off.

"MIKEY!" Raph growled, clenching his fist as he held out his dirtied comic book. The other two brothers were in the main room, Leo sitting on the beanbag, Donatello sitting next to him.

"I'm s-sorry, I'm sorry...!" Mikey fell to his knees, begging. "Do what you want..."

"How many times have I told you to not go into my room!?" Raph boomed. Master Splinter picked up upon this, quickly exiting the dojo to see the commotion. Raph tackled Mikey to the ground and that's when it happened. Mikey let out a blood curling scream, as if he was being murdered. This shocked Raph, making him pull back as all eyes were on the youngest.

"S-top!..." Mikey whimpered, tears streaming down his freckled cheeks. "I don't want to be touched there! But do what you want... master... hit me!" Raph's eyes were wide with horror.

"Mikey?..."

"Michelangelo!" Splinter rushed up to his son. The orange masked turtle thrashed, continuing to scream at the top of his lungs and sob. He began to claw himself in the face, hitting himself.

"MIKEY!" Donnie and Leo were immediately around him, trying to prevent the turtle from hurting himself.

"NO! No, no, no, p-please!..." Mikey's eyes were suddenly glazed, kicking and thrashing against his brothers and Sensei. Donnie quickly let go of him, running into the lab to nab a sedative. April and Casey had brought several medical supplies, so he was able to slowly build a lab of his own. "I don't want this anymore..." Mikey choked, breathing heavily, "I just want to die!... Just let me die!..." Those were the words that none of them ever wanted to hear.

Donnie jabbed the sedative into Mikey's arm, as the turtle went slack going unconscious.


	14. Remedial

Master Splinter sighed, gazing at his youngest son that lay on the cot. It had been a week since Mikey confessed that he wanted to die. He was obviously reliving that horrible nightmare again. April and Casey were in the lab, along with Donnie, Leo and Raph.

“How many times is he going to try?...” Raph whispered, frowning.

“This is the fifteenth time he tried to commit suicide…” Donnie answered. “First, by trying to drown himself in the pool near the tire swing, hitting himself repeatedly, begging Raph to kill him. The next was him slamming his head against the wall, another attempt was to stab himself-”

“Okay, okay, we get it, Donnie…” Leo stopped the genius, putting a hand onto his shoulder. “And let’s not forget the self-harming. He’s been liking it whenever someone punishes him, or whenever he punishes himself.”

Raph shivered, remembering what occurred last night. The red masked turtle remembered seeing bugs crawling all over him, he could feel it. He was screaming, until he finally snapped out of it. He found Mikey in the dojo, his arms bleeding. The way the turtle sliced the blade across his wrists without second thought, it frightened Raphael to see that he didn’t even wince. The words still burned through his mind: “Feels good, Raphie. It’s what Master always told me.” And that’s what left Raph screaming at him and hollering for the others.

And now the youngest was in the lab, another sedative inserted into his body to keep him calm and still.

“You know, we’re all screwed up…” Raph clutched the sides of his head. “Half of the time I’m hallucinating and freaking out, and then to snap out of it to find Mikey screaming or bleeding.”

“And Donnie won’t let anyone touch him,” Leo added. “You’re always afraid that someone is going to come up behind you and beat you up. You’re so afraid of closing your eyes.”

“Well, speaking from the one who doesn’t respond to his surroundings,” Donnie turned his head, glaring at the eldest.

“Guys, this is serious,” April stepped in between Donnie and Leo, trying to break off the stares.

Casey nodded his head in agreement. “Yeah you dudes need professional help.”

“Trauma like this will only continue to manifest if you don’t deal with it,” April continued. “And it will eventually limit your body’s ability to function when stressed, even in a mild or calm situation.”

“Do we look like we can go just up above and get a doctor?” Raphael pointed to himself. “We’re mutant turtles, not humans. Besides, I hate humans.”

“Well, my dad knows a psychologist that would be willing to help. I’m sure she won’t mind that you’re humanoid turtles. I will talk to her, and convince her to come down here to help you four, because you all need it.” April grasped her bag, quickly leaving the lab. She knew that she mustn’t waste any further time. Casey decided to stay, helping to bring some food and water to Mikey.

It wasn’t until later that night was when the psychologist came. The redhead told Master Splinter that the psychologist swore that she wouldn’t tell anyone else about them, and that this wouldn’t cost anything. Mikey was finally awake this time, but his three brothers kept a close eye on the turtle, not ever leaving the room. They knew that it wouldn’t be best to chain him to the bed, as that would only make things worse.

“Here they are,” April gestured as the woman entered. The four turtles froze, shock and disbelief on their faces.

“Miss… Parker?...” Leo gasped, recognizing the woman.

“It appears we meet again, turtles,” she smiled gently.

“You’re a psychologist?” Donnie’s jaw dropped, aghast at the news.

“Yes, I did study Biology as my major with a minor in Psychology. I worked full-time at the zoo, while studying and training to become a psychologist. I loved the zoo, but I guess… after since what happened I decided to quit. My manager understood, and I got a job in psychology instead as I found that I loved to help others in any way I possibly could. And now it seems that I am here once again, to help you four.” She stepped forward, walking up as the three turtles parted to reveal Mikey on the cot. The woman frowned at the sight. The orange masked terrapin’s arms were completely banded and stained red. There was no doubt that she knew what had happened. Mikey had self-harmed himself.

Taking out the bag that she held, she placed it onto the lab desk to pull out her supplies. This was going to take a lot of work to do to retrain the turtle’s brain to recover from the trauma bestowed upon them. She would need to show them an effective way to deal with the mental issue. She started with Michelangelo first as his was more severe. She worked through a series of behavioral tests to take note of what it took to get from Mikey from being okay to suddenly not being okay.

Miss Parker returned every day, keeping Mikey shut in the lab. She decided to try out something, some behavioral experiment. This was known as exposure therapy. The lights were dimmed, making the room dark as Mikey was chained to the corner of the bed. Whimpering, Mikey rocked back and forth, clutching tightly onto himself. Parker kneeled in front of him as the turtle began to cry, begging.

“Do what you want… master!...”

“Mikey,” she whispered gently, placing a hand onto his kneepad. She felt the turtle jerk, but she didn’t move her hand, not even any inch closer. The woman kept it there. “What do you want?”

“W-what?...”

“What do you want?” She repeated, allowing the gears to click in Mikey’s head. Baby blue eyes blinked in confusion in the darkness.

“What I want?...”

“Yes, this master doesn’t exist anymore. He can’t hurt you, only in here,” she gently tapped a finger onto Mikey’s head. “But you don’t need to let him hurt you anymore.”

“How?” Mikey croaked.

“By facing him,” Parker took another step closer, she pressed a button to dim the lights even further until the room was encase in pitch darkness. She heard Mikey yelp as she tugged on the chains. This was all she was going to do, but she needed to get Mikey to face his fear. “Nobody is your master but you,” she tapped the chains making a rattling noise. “Now are you going to do what master says?” She brought a hand down to touch his shoulder.

“No,” Mikey replied.

“What was that?”

“No,” Mikey said a notch louder.

“Is that a yes?” She brought her head down closer.

“NO! I SAID NO!” Mikey screamed, lashing out. Parker felt him knee her in the gut, sending her sprawling against the ground. She groaned at the flare of pain, but this did the trick. “You’re not my master! I’m not afraid of you!” Parker smiled, pressing the button on the device to turn on the lights.

Mikey flinched at the sudden brightness, gazing around in confusion. “Good job, Mikey.”

“Huh?”

“Do you know what you did?” Parker walked up to take a seat next to the turtle, untying the chains from his wrists. “You punched Master, you told him no,” she smiled at him. “And that is what you need to do inside here,” she pointed at his head. The turtle watched her curiously as she jotted down some writing onto a clipboard. “And as for your self-harming, perhaps we can use the red sharpie and ice cube method.”

“Ice cube?” Mikey blinked.

“Yes, whenever you feel the urge to cut, you rub that area of skin with a cube of ice instead, and use a red sharpie.” The youngest blinked as she pulled out another device from her bag. “And include some color therapy in your room to help calm your nerves so you don’t have flashbacks and nightmares at night. After all, you did say that orange soothes you.”

“It does,” Mikey nodded his head.

“Then we will use an orange light in your room.”

And as for the other three turtles, Parker gave Raphael a certain medication that would help with his hallucination. She told him that the turtle had become schizophrenic. It was more crucial than ever that Raphael keep himself in shape, focusing on exercise to calm his nerves. That seemed to do the trick, along with the medication and breathing techniques. If he continued doing as told, soon enough he wouldn’t need the medication anymore.

Donatello on the other hand, needed persistent therapy. He needed to find ways to cope with uncertainty, to ease his mind and emotions. A stress ball helped, to make him feel in control. He need to feel in control, and not like he was going to be attacked every second.

The last one was Leonardo, and considering he was given white torture. Leo had no sense of reality. Sometimes he could notice what was going on around him, but himself he couldn’t identify who he was, or where he was. Parker had him practice over and over, repeating his name over and over in his mind. She even decided to have him face his fear by having a white-colored lamp in his room. Only this time, it played a soft tune before bed. It was to throw off Leonardo’s sense of nonreality, when he heard the soft music. And every so often the light would switch with another color to try to give Leo a sense of color. They worked on using scented candles to relax Leo’s senses and provoke them.

And after two entire months, progress was made with the four turtles. Mikey had finally came clean from self-harming for an entire week, and his flashbacks whenever someone touched him was occurring less frequently. His therapy was working. Donnie tested out the blindfold training in the dojo with his brothers and had no panic attack. Rather in fact, he was more diligent and calm. Raphael had finally realized when his hallucinations would occur. He could discern from reality and what was not real. It was an improvement when he didn’t see crawling bugs everywhere. And Leonardo, the leader had finally gained control of his once lost and deprived sense of self and reality. He fought with more vigor and valiant determination during ninja training in the mornings.

He even began to turn to meditation which also helped to calm him down and evoke himself with all the senses. By this time, Casey and Raph had become close best friends. Donnie and April well let’s just say that the two began to grow fond of one another.

And it turned out, that the turtles were back as a team, patrolling the city above and fighting the Foot and Kraang. With this, came allies, the Mighty Mutanimals, and other humans who would become life-long friends. The journey was far from over, the turtles would have many other challenges ahead. They would be counted on to save the world multiple times.

Though after six months of therapy, Miss Parker wasn’t certainly needed anymore. But that didn’t stop the turtles from seeing her. She had moved into a cozy little apartment in New York. They were like her second family, and always had been since the beginning, since she met them at that zoo. They were like her sons as well, and they looked up to her like a mother. Of course, Master Splinter didn’t mind whatsoever. He figured that they had a close bond for a reason.

When one undergoes trauma, it is critically important that you have strong supportive people, relationships or person to help you get through it. And yet, this came to be a new beginning for the four turtles.

Now was the time to move on to another chapter of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this story! Have a lovely day! :3


End file.
